


Best of Both Worlds

by ZekkKiray



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Maybe a little angst, My First Smut, occassional fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: Though Kim and Ron are now in college, they haven't given up their crime fighting ways.Just when a dangerous foe bent for revenge rears his ugly head, Kim hasn't her head in the game because a new team of vigilantes try to upstage Ron and her.





	1. Gears in motion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> After the announcement of a new Kim Possible movie, watching the trailers and a few reviews and the realisation that it was IMHO godawful and simply a disgrace to Kim Possible (not to mention a rehash of the Eric twist in STD), I re- and binge-watched the cartoon and that gave me finally the push to write my first fanfic ever. Wow. Wouldn’t have thought that. I tried to write before, but never anything I deemed post-worthy. Now I finally jumped in at the deep end. Let’s see how it goes.
> 
> First things first, what to expect:  
> Well, as the tags suggested, I’m a huge fan of the trinity Action, Humor and Smut, so my fic will strongly center around those but also expect side dishes of Romance, Angst and Drama but to a lesser degree. It will manly feature Kim/Ron, maybe other couples deemed canon let’s see how the story progresses, but definitely not Drakken/Shego because I simply don’t see their relationship as anything more than close friends at the most.
> 
> So, did I forget something?  
> Oh yes, I don’t own Kim Possible or anything Disney for that matter, cause if I did, the fourth movie would’ve been animated. Seriously, if you want to make a live action movie of a cartoon, see to it that you spend the money needed to ensure that the special effects are up to it. If you don’t have that money then for the love of god animate it. Otherwise, it’s going to be a disappointment before the script has even been written.  
> Also, I don't own any piece of pop culture I happen to sooner or later reference.
> 
> And now enough of prefaces:  
> Have fun, ladies and gentlemen!

Seven years prior…

It was a dark and stormy night.

Pitch-black clouds blotted the moon and the stars out as far as the eye could see. Instead, lightning frequently illuminated the giant airship which was looming high up above this particular spot of the Atlantic Ocean. It seemed almost too enormous that it could be held afloat by traditional means. The rain lashed against the sturdy shell and gusts of wind howled through the steel cables which were tightened across the outer hull. If there were a witness on a boat under the blimp at this moment, he might have seen the greenish bolt of light which shot out of the zeppelin’s side. The motionless figure, which plummeted towards the massive waves and ultimately disappeared into the roaring sea, certainly would’ve went unnoticed…

 

Here and Now…

Doctor Nefarious was old, very old, despite certain… attempts to retire him early. He looked at his reflection in one of the dark computer screens that surrounded him. A blue human and a green cybernetic eye stared back, courtesy of a ‘hero’ who had gotten closer than most. It’d been a spectacular fight, then, when he’d been much younger with a head full of naive, silly ideas to conquer the world. Ah, the light-heartedness of youth…

Since then, he’d grown far more mature. With every setback, his expectations had become more realistic, and now, failure almost wasn’t a possibility anymore, although his goal had remained the same:

WORLD DOMINATION!

At this instant, a message flickered across the interface before him and his face, withered by the ravages of time, distorted into a grimace which may have been a victorious grin by the standards of other people.

“Yes! Yeeees!” he cackled. “Finally, the time is near! The gears of my plan are turning and no one can stop them!”

“We are pleased, I presume?”

Doctor Nefarious got a hold of himself and, with the entire grandeur a villain could amass in almost seventy years of fighting for evil, he turned around to face the man behind him. “Indeed, my young champion. Everything is in motion, everything amounts to a single outcome and it’s as certain as entropy!” He turned towards the large picture-window from which he could look up into the night sky. “My plan is almost going to complete itself on its own, it runs on invisible tracks, alike the trajectory of stars which nobody could even hope to influence.”

His stalwart stepped up behind him.

“I am delighted to hear this.”

 _His voice seemed a little odd_ , Nefarious mused. But that was all too understandable, after all, mere weeks separated him from-.

The doctor would never finish that thought. Which was due to the fact that suddenly a cold sharp piece of steel stuck out of his chest. Oddly indifferent he recognized the sword which his obviously not-so-loyal servant always had with him.

“I’m truly sorry, master,” whispered the traitor and Doctor Nefarious believed to hear real sorrow in his voice.

His legs wouldn’t carry him anymore and his knees gave away, but his lackey supported him almost accomodatingly, so he sank to the floor softly and dignifiedly.

“Believe me, Master, it was nothing personal. My hand was guided by motivations taken root long before I came into your service.”

Nefarious looked up into the face of his has-been follower and in his eyes he recognized something he saw too many times to count in his own reflection: the thirst for revenge.

“Have faith in me, Master, your plan is still in good hands.”

While Doctor Nefarious breathed his last moments in the arms of his executioner and the darkness of death crept into his view, a million things could’ve gone through his mind, from fear of his unevitable demise to hatred over this dastardly act of treachery.

Instead, only one thought repeated itself in his dying brain over and over again.

_It’s going to work. It’s going to work._

The stars twinkled down onto him, at him, as if they wanted to affirm his certainty.

_It’s… going… to… w-._

 

At the edge of a small tranquil town, which was surrounded by small tranquil woods, stood a small tranquil white cottage. It had a red roof, pink shutters, flowering bushes under the windows, a well-kept front garden and was surrounded by a small white fence.

Its inhabitants, however, were, well, less contemplative. Both a man and a woman sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen. She had a rather plump figure and a decidedly sunny disposition, which unfortunately (or thank God?) also affected her self-chosen profession, the creation of abnormal beings that contradicted everything that was good and right in the name of Mother Nature.

The greatest success, in her opinion, of her dubious career sat opposite her and was immersed in his newspaper, a sight whose normality was disrupted by the fact that he was holding it in his hairy, hand-like feet, while his equally hairy hands were enjoying a cup of tea and a Scone. The impression that this man was half monkey, half man was not a casual one, but quite deliberate.

One would think that such an abnormality could only be created with a mixture of strong drugs, armed violence and coercion, but things were different here. The recipient of DNAmy's technical skills had expressed the wish for this change of his own free will – though debatable whether it was while sane of mind – and was very satisfied with the result, too.

Lord Montgomery Fisk, who traded under the name Monkey Fist, looked up from his newspaper.

“Listen to this: Doctor Drakken, hero in the fight against the Lorwardian invaders, has returned to his roguish roots. After gaining access to sensitive government projects – which cannot be discussed here for reasons regarding national security – under the pretext of wanting to improve them, he tried to steal them with his infamous right hand Shego instead. However, the robbery was stopped by the well-known, recently graduated high school heroine Kim Possible (interview on page 3) and her sidekick Donald Sloppily. The student's comment: “No drama.” Ha! Wondered how long that would last with him. And Donald Sloppily, that's good! Saves the world and they can't even spell his name right! Ahahah-hah-hya-hya-hya-aaahhh...”

He wiped a tear of laughter from his corner of his eye.

“Well, a leopard can’t change its spots,” DNAmy replied. “More tea, my honey bunny?”

A barely noticeable shiver was the nickname's target only reaction.

“Thank you, my dove.” He took a delighted sip of the admittedly excellent brew. “And I'm lucky you can't stop gene splicing. Otherwise, I'd still be a garden ornament.” This time he shivered clearly and more persistently.

“Oh, please, I just had to feed your altered genetic sequence into my splicer to have a base for the reversal of the calcification. I was happy to do it, sweetheart. Unfortunately, I had to remodel my gorilla arms beforehand. Their fingers were really not suitable for difficult tamperings on highly complex mutation actuators,” she regretfully added.

The newspaper rustled as Lord Montgomery tried to suppress an even stronger shudder as this image crept out of his memory in front of his inner eye.

“B-believe me, this look suits you better. _M_ _uch_ better...”

“Oh, you always say the nicest things to me, my darling little sweetie pie!" Amy giggled embarrassedly.

Sometimes Fist just suffered from this unexplicable muscle tremor.

The mail flap on the front door clattered.

“I'll go,” he declared. He got up and disappeared into the hallway.

“Well, anything interesting about it?” Amy asked when her beloved came back after a short time.

“Hm, let's see, ‘Grotesque Mutations Monthly’, that's for you, a summons to the UN court for crimes against nature is also for you (I think), oooh, this looks interesting to me: ‘To Lord Montgomery `Monkey Fist´ Fisk, legendary master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, honorary doctor of the Simian Institute of London personally'”. He opened the envelope and delved into the letter.

“Ahahahahah! Great! Simply amazing!” he shouted after in-depth reading.

“Good news, my honey bunny?”

“Good? Thanks to this letter, my dominion over humanity as the rightful monkey king has come within reach again! I'll be unstoppable! Hya! Hya-hya-ya! Hya-hya-hyaaaa!” Monkey Fist froze as if only now he became aware of the company he was in.

“I… um… have to organize an expedition. To Madagascar. Very dangerous. Jungle. Hot. Wet,” he stammered nervously as he sneaked backwards to the front door.

“Nothing for you. You… uh… like to feel comfortable, don't you?”

He opened the door, still walking backwards.

I'll… um… call you, too. When I’m ruler of the world. I might. Someday. I'm sure I will. Okay, bye!” He turned around, ran out the door and slammed it shut.

A bunny jumped on Amy's lap and she started stroking it.

“Isn't he cute when he's so shy?”she asked, enraptured.

The bunny stared at her from big compound eyes and clacked its mandibles.

 

John Johnson thought a lot of himself as a security guard. Though, why not? He was 6’5’’ tall, could lift 200 lbs from a standing position and hit a target the size of a grapefruit at 50 feet with his pistol. His current post as one of two posts in front of the Grand State Bank's large vault door was, in his opinion, also the overdue reward for his outstanding achievements at the Academy. And it was a good one: a lot of responsibility rested on his broad shoulders, since he was the last line of defence if there was to be a robbery, and he was paid royally for it. And it was quiet. Too quiet. Not in this ominous sense, as it always happened in movies when the heroes murmured “It's too quiet in here” just before all hell broke loose. No, it was always quiet. It was always too quiet for _him_. He was perfectly trained, after all he was the last thing between thieves and the physical accounts of the richest citizens in the country and that was the problem. Nobody got through to him. The numerous other guards who served in the rooms in front of, below and above him had all the fun during robberies, and he stood on guard in here and waited for somebody to hopefully, finally, reach him at some point. But nobody ever made it.

Of this kind were his thoughts during every shift, but if he hadn't been so deeply immersed in hopeful daydreams during this very special one, he might have noticed the strange green spot of light that cut a circle above his partner into the concrete-steel composite of the ceiling.

Therefore only the second guard discovered what was going on, unfortunately too late. He could barely muster a surprised yelp as a reaction when the chunk of ceiling crashed down on him.

Dense concrete dust filled the room so that Johnson, jerking around in the direction of the noise and his partner, could only see a narrow silhouette and two blurred glowing blobs of green light.

The dust settled a little and to Johnson's surprise a woman stepped out of it. She was slim and wiry, but did not make a particularly dangerous impression on him except for her grim-malicious grin. In addition, he had expected that anyone, male or female, who made it past all defences, would have to be equipped with a lot of body armour and weapons. That woman on the other hand seemed to wear only kind of a green-black spandex suit and was completely unarmed.

“Hello, pretty boy!" she teased him.

John Johnson was perfectly trained. Without any noticeable hesitation he pulled up his machine gun and opened fire. However, the woman jumped faster than humanly possible ahead and to the left of his line of fire. When Johnson tried to re-aim, swinging the barrel in her direction, she leapt back to the right and then stood in front of him. Before he could correct his sight again, she slashed at his weapon with one of her glowing green gloves and the oddly sharp fingers cut straight through.

He didn’t contemplate the loss of his rifle for long and grabbed his sidearm, the pistol on his belt. He pulled it out of the holster, but before he could squeeze the trigger, the woman moved so fast that he only saw the blurred glow of her hand which knocked the gun out of his hand. She raised the other claw high above him...

John Johnson was perfectly trained. He wasn't stupid either. He fell to his knees, pressed his head to the floor, crossed his hands in his neck to protect it, and whimpered stricken with fear.

Shego grinned when she saw the guard shaking like a leaf and begging for his life. “Way too easy,” she thought.

The safe door was solid, but a few plasma bursts from her hands against some neuralgic spots and the door fell off the hinges. Gracefully she entered the vault, stuffed the duffel bag on her back full of notes and walked out again. _Not a bad wage_ _for an hour of work,_ she grinned into herself.

On her way through the anteroom she stopped in front of the still jittering guard.

She leaned down to him and said not even that loudly, “Boo!"

John Johnson fainted.

 

Roaring with laughter, Shego made her way outside, through the chaos she had caused on the way in, past dead or unconscious guards – she didn’t care which one or the other, and it didn't matter either – through blown or melted security gates. Every now and then she destroyed an alarm siren, not because it was important, but because the ringing gradually got on her nerves. If you just hit fast and hard enough, it didn't matter how many alarms you triggered, because nobody was able to react to them any longer.

 

Still laughing, she stepped into the sunlight.

“Ahahahahahahah- huh.” She stopped.

Two dozen heavily armed SWAT members hidden behind armoured Riot shields were standing in front of her.

“Oh boys, a welcome committee wouldn't have been necessary!”

“Open fire!” shouted someone.

“Well, great.” Shego murmured dryly.

She jumped nine feet into the air and squatted on the ledge above the bank entrance. Bullets pierced the spot where she had just stood.

When the gunfire followed her, she saw herself forced to jump again. The hunt went higher and higher, but Shego managed to be a few decisive inches ahead of her pursuers.

Just as she was swinging herself onto the roof and it seemed as if she could escape the policemen's field of fire, a stray bullet tore the shoulder strap of the duffel bag and it fell back down.

Shego jerked quickly around, dropped onto the roof and grabbed the belt.

She barely got a hold of it, but the SWAT team fired again and hundreds of bullets shredded the bag.

“Nooo!” screamed Shego. Helplessly, she had to watch a rain of note snippets fall onto the street below.

She quickly regained her composure and turned to escape. She ran across the roof of the bank, pulled out the remote control of her flying saucer and deactivated its camouflage mode. Shego jumped in, took off and saw to it that she hightailed out of there at top speed.

She knew one thing for sure: Doctor Drakken would not be pleased.

A storm raged over Drakken Island. Of course, the island's name wasn't Drakken Island. Officially this island had no name, which was only consistent, because officially this island also did not exist. Geosatellites that mapped and monitored the world's oceans had inexplicable microsecond-long glitches each time they flew over the island and its immediate vicinity, preventing it from being discovered. And so far no one had been curious or willing enough to personally visit an area remote from all major water- and airways that obviously only had more water to offer. There was nothing of interest out there as far as the authorities were concerned. Nothing at all.

Shego cursed for the umpteenth time the fact that this model of a flying saucer had no roof. Despite her rain poncho, she was soaking wet when she landed. Her mood was now finally at its lowest point. Not only did she come back like a kicked puppy from something that was supposed to be totally easy peasy , no, now she looked like one, too! But she refused to step in front of Drakken like that. Screwed up job or not, she still had her pride.

So she withdrew to her quarters for a couple of minutes in order to prepare herself in a reasonably representative manner. She would've liked to have taken more time, but Dr. D hated to be kept waiting and she didn't want to upset him more than necessary.

 _Hopefully_ , she thought, _he_ _is_ _in_ _good_ _spirits_.

When she entered the command room, however, her hopes were dashed. The numerous minions were busy working on various apparatuses or monitored computer screens, undoubtedly in conjunction with Drakken's latest plans to conquer the world.

Shego was seldom curious enough to find out what it was all about before the time, apart from a few nonchalant questions here and there. If the doctor wanted to tell her something, he would do it in due course, and until then she didn't have to burden herself with it. An attitude which, she was sure, had already saved her a lot of headaches.

Drakken, on the other hand, stood behind his throne and watched the dark clouds and occasional lightning twitching across the sky, his hands folded behind his back.

_Great. He's in ‘dramatic super villain’ mood. It couldn't get any better._

Nervously, Shego climbed the steps of the platform.

“Hi there, Doctor D, how’s it goin’?” she greeted him, smiling insecurely.

“Step right up, Shego!” Drakken said quietly, without turning around.

She swallowed hard and dry and moved like on egg shells.

Finally, she was standing right beside him.

“Report!”

“There were problems,” she started.

“Problems? Problems, Shego? On a mission that was, in your words, a total milk run? Even an insult to your abilities?”

“I can explain, really! Going in wasn't a problem, neither was getting out. But then a SWAT team ambushed me outside, no idea how they could be there so fast and then they hit the bag and...” She noticed she was starting to babble. Doctor Drakken raised a hand and she fell silent.

“Ah, ah, ah. You've failed, Shego, don’t sugarcoat it.”

She flinched at the word ‘failure’.

“I give you freedom, Shego. More freedom than a Professor Dementor, for example, would let you get away with. He wouldn't accept your lippy attitude so easily.”

At this moment Shego swallowed a dry remark completely uncharacteristically.

“I'm allowing you these liberties because I thought you were worth it. You've been an excellent right hand so far, Shego. It's not as I’m a stranger to defeat.”

Once again, the sidekick had to bite her sharp tongue.

“I was beaten on countless occasions, mostly literally, but that's part of the lot. My plans are like games of chess and in Kim Possible I have found an excellent opponent. One sweet day I will defeat her and until then I will enjoy every match.

“But, Shego, in order to play these games, you need some kind of entry fee. Doomsday machines don't grow on trees. Believe me, I looked into it. Those ‘errands’ I send you on are an integral part of my funding. And you have fulfilled them in the most reliable way. But now...”

“I still am!” she interjected in a hurry. “Reliable, I mean. I'm still worth it! Doctor D, you...you know me. I've always been faithful at your side – except for the couple of times I've worked for others, b-but that was for money, you can't count that, with you I've sailed into doom a lot more often... okay, also for money, but completely differently, because-”

Doctor Drakken looked at her, raised a brow and Shego fell silent a second time.

He walked along the panorama window and she hurried to keep up with him.

“Do you remember how you got into my service, Shego?”

The sudden change of subject threw her of guard.

“Uh, yeah, I... had to fight your former sidekick as a...test, I suppose?”

“Exactly. And it was a test, yes, of your abilities, but also of my then right hand. He had disappointed me once too often, so I was forced to look for a replacement. I can't afford not to get the best from my people, so I had to test you. And him, if he still got it when push comes to shove. He… fell flat. Literally.”

Drakken stopped and stared into the thunderstorm, lost in thought.

“It would break my heart, Shego, if I had to place another job ad…”

Somewhere behind them something ‘ _ding_ ’ed.

“Oooh!” He turned to her with a gleeful smile.

“Cookies are done!”


	2. The quiet before the storm

It was an ordinary morning at Yamanouchi School for Ninjas. Since the reconstruction of the school and the return of the pupils and teachers, everything was back to normal again. As back to normal as the life at a secret Ninja school can be, at least. The pupils stood up more or less freshly rested and full of energy, had a light breakfast, trained the various ways of the Ninja, for which they earned the praise of their teachers (more or less), took part in work in school (more), or enjoyed their leisure time (less), until they fell asleep exhausted, but happily (more or less) in the evening.

Master Sensei meditated as usual since he had awakened. It was not a meditation to gain any special insight, but rather a kind of resting, balancing one to prepare for the burden of responsibility for the multitude of students, teachers and other personnel under his supervision; one of the few pleasures he allowed himself.

Which is why he was mildly surprised and less mildly irritated when he suddenly heard the voice of Master Toshimiru.

For the rest of the residents it would still continue to be an ordinary morning at the Yamanouchi School for Ninjas. But more often than not the most ordinary mornings brought the most extraordinary events with them.

 

“Master Sensei!”, boomed the voice Toshimiru’s.

The one addressed lost the concentration of his meditation. This wouldn’t normally been very tragic, but the fact that Master Sensei had the habit of floating half a meter above the ground during his meditation made the result a painful one.

“Oomph.” Master Sensei suppressed a justified curse which, however, was neither for him nor in the presence of the legendary founder of the school befitting. He fought his way up from the floor and rubbed his extended back.

He recollected himself and bowed reverently to the bluish shimmering appearance.

“Grand Master Toshimiru! It fills me with joy that you have left the realms of spirits to do me the honour of your company in the hectic present of us mortals.”

“I, too, am pleased to see my inheritance preserved and carried on by you, greater and more glorious than ever.”

The Master’s praise filled Sensei with pride. He could not have wished for a better confirmation of his work.

But the warmth of his heart turned to ice with the next words of the spirit.

“Unfortunately, the reason for my visit is a different one, and not a good one, I'm afraid.

The world of spirits is in turmoil. Things have been set in motion whose impact is uncertain at best. In the worst case, the threads of fate have been set in motion with such precision that the tilting of the scales of fate to our disadvantage is enivitable.”

“It can't be!” Sensei exclaimed in horror. “Yono the Destroyer was defeated. The Han has remained pure of heart. The prophecy of the monkey master has been fulfilled!”

“This time, things are different. No prophecy will illuminate the path before us, for the seed of this threat lies in the modern world. So far we have escaped the blending, but it was inevitable that the curiosity of human nature would not stop at this threshold either.”

“I fear the godlessness,” Sensei admitted uncharacteristically openly.

“Unfortunately, there's a lot of it nowadays,” Toshimiru confirmed sadly.

“How will we confront the threat?”

“You can't.“

“But… You just… You are warning me though there’s nothing that can be done?”

Toshimiru tilted his head confirmingly.

“I wish you spirits wouldn't always talk in riddles.”

“That's the way things are. The spirit world is subject to certain… restrictions as to its influence on the mortal world. Even if I were to try to be more direct, these laws would interfere, possibly with an even worse outcome.”

Because he felt a touch of despair in Sensei, he added:

“This is not our fight. We're just spectators, no matter how hard it may be for old warriors.”

“You mean… Stoppable-san?”

Toshimiru just smiled.

“But- He's not ready. There was a... unforeseen event. I'm not sure it's wise…”

“To tell him the truth may have other consequences than to keep it secret from him, but no less dangerous ones, I agree. But should we keep it secret from him like from a little child? Or shouldn't we treat him more like the grown-up he is? Keeping his peace of mind may be a noble goal, but is it worth the loss of trust if he experiences it differently?”

“You're right… Old men like me forget too easily that as much danger lurks in ignorance as in knowledge.

He'll be happy to visit us, he hasn't seen her for a while…”

“Speaking of whom: How's your promising student?”

“Good, given the circumstances. She misses him very much.”

“That's understandable. Her love for him is great.”

“What about…” Sensei's eyes wandered to the lotus blade resting on a shrine next to him.

“The lotus blade is a weapon of great power, the intention of its owner will have far-reaching consequences. But it is also the fate of every weapon to be wielded. You are it’s keeper. I can't make that decision for you.”

“Sometimes I fear evil, in its unscrupulous ways, is ahead of us,” Sensei remarked doubtingly.

Toshimiru gave Sensei another warm smile.

“You’re forgetting that even the darkest night cannot suffocate a flame, but a match is enough to push back the darkness. Until another day, old friend...”

Master Toshimiru disappeared and left a little more hopeful Master Sensei behind.

 

 

 

_Beep-Beep-Beebeep. Beep-Beep-Beebeep. Beep-Beep-Beebeep._

 

“Hmph,” mumbled Kim Possible.

Her motivation to go to the Kimmunicator was currently approaching zero, due to the fact that she was in her bed right now and, more importantly, in Ron's arms.

Both of them had fallen asleep exhausted and tightly wound around another after a very passionate night and in her opinion there was hardly a better feeling to wake up to than with this very special kind of soreness. Affectionately, she nestled her naked body closer to the shape of her companion. He wasn’t particularly muscular, but strong and firm, yet soft and comfortable. With her ear on his chest she listened to his heartbeat, the most wonderful sound in the world to her.

 

_Beep-Beep-Beebeep. **Beep-Beep-Bee** **b** **eep. Beep-Beep-Bee** **b** **eep**_

 

“Guh!” Annoyed, she straightened up, pulled the blanket in front of her bare chest and accepted the video call.

“Wade, what on earth is the sitch,” yawned she.

“And good morning to you, too, Kim!” greeted the young computer genius, chipperly ignoring the grumpy mood his friend was in.

”Yori tried in vain to reach Ron. Do you know where he is?”

At the mention of her former rival the redhead felt like a bucket of ice water was dropped over her head.

“Wow, what a way to ruin my post-org-” Embarassed, she interrupted herself and at the same time tried to fight down the wave of jealousy that was both reflexive and irrational. She had already faced these feelings, a rerun was not necessary, thank you very much!

“First of all: Eugh, too much information. Secondly, this resolves the question of his whereabouts. Can you get him on the Kimmunikator?”

“Sure, no problem.” She turned to her snoring boyfriend.

Of course he slept through the hustle, she was sure Ron would even sleep through a rocket launch next to him.

“Hey, Ron! Wake up! Wade wants to talk to you!” Kim shook his shoulder.

Her lover grumbled something incomprehensible and slept calmly on.

Kim sighed, bent down to him and whispered something in his ear.

Whatever it was, it made Ron jump up suddenly.

“I heard guacamole even is good for the skin,” he shouted frantically.

“Rooon!” Kim rolled her eyes. “Wade. Talking. Now!”

She waved the Kimmunicator in front of his face.

“Wait, are you saying my skin left something to be desired?”

“No! Absolutely not! It’s so warm and soft and mmmh…”

The eyes of her boyfriend glazed over as he lost himself in thoughts.

“Uh, guys, a little more focus…” Wade grew increasingly uneasy.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah, right,” stammered Ron blushing, while a satisfied and flattered smirk crept on Kim’s features.

“Hi Wade, buddy, what's up?”

“Yori has a message from Master Sensei. He wants you to travel to Yamanouchi as soon as possible!”

“Oookay… and why?”

“They didn't really say. But it seems to be urgent!”

“Of course! It's an honor to stay in the dark,” remarked Ron sardonicly.

“All right.” He sighed resignedly. “Kim and I will be at the airport in three hours.”

“Oh, Kim's presence isn’t really necessary,” Wade began.

Kim ripped the device from Ron's hand.

“If that… If Master Sensei needs Ron's help, he'll have to deal with the fact that I'm included in the package! We're a double-act, all right?”

Worriedly, Wade and Ron exchanged a knowing look, but the two decided to let the matter rest.

“Oookay, hehe, you got it,” laughed Wade.

“Oh, and Wade? Make it four hours,” Ron muttered as he began to nibble tenderly on Kim’s ear making her giggle.

“Oh God!” Wade groaned.

The Kimmunicator fell out of Kim's hand and the boy hastily disconnected.

 

At home in his room an unnerved Wade slumped against the back of his computer chair. _And another seven years before I c_ _an_ _start drinking_ , he thought desperately.

 

Of course, the two lovebirds were not aware of their friend's dilemma.

Kim tore the separating blanket from her body and kissed Ron hungry on the mouth as she climbed into his lap.

He groaned in blissful agony as she grabbed his almost painfully erect penis and drove it over the labia covered with soft down, impatiently searching for her entrance. Lovingly he embraced her midriff and pulled his girlfriend closer to him, then, finally, Kim placed his love lance at her opening and sank down, her powerful thighs firmly pressed to his sides. Panting, he threw his head to his neck as her infinitely tender petals cleared the way for him and her innermost wetness received his member like an old friend.

And then, when his heart was bursting with desire, she started to move.

Kim drove greedily through the blonde mop that passed for her boyfriend's hairstyle and again pressed her lips on his. She moaned with pleasure in his mouth as he penetrated her. She didn't think Ron was extraordinarily equipped, but her love tunnel had to stretch quite a bit to accommodate him, and she always felt full in the indescribably gorgeous way when he was inside her.

And whatever Ron's relative size was, it was certainly enough to reach all the wonderful places she possessed.

Kim began riding him, slowly and consciously at first, to savour the moments when her tight pussy had to get used to the intruder before her movements became faster and more fluid. Ron's arms hugged her tighter against his body. Her tender, firm breasts capped with sensitive stiff nipples rubbed over his slightly rough chest hair, something that made wonderful flashes of lust chase through her body. The hands of her beloved wandered over her heated body, down to her round, heart-shaped bottom, firmly pressing the muscular cheeks.

Kim immediately strengthened the grip of her thighs, condemning his pelvis to enforced idleness, so that he didn't even get the idea to stop her and take the lead.

Some would have seen this as an act of dominance over her companion, but in fact the opposite was the case.

Kim wallowed in the active role that this position offered her. Kim was accustomed to being the tough leader, the strong heroine, a role that unfortunately not all of her beloved had been comfortable with. Ron, on the other hand, was different, he admired her strength, loved her for it. But as silly as that may sound, Kim didn't want to be reduced to that, and when she rode Ron, when she could offer all off her goods for him to carress in her favourite position, when she kissed him from above and he moaned in her mouth because her activities caused him to, then she felt the most feminine, the most desirable. Having control over the act in terms of tempo, depth and duration was more of a bonus to the feeling that was triggered in Kim by having Ron tremble and moan and whimper beneath her.

She kept her upper body evenly at the level of his head, leaving it only to her hips to maintain the movement. Until a few months ago, she never would have guessed that the excellent body control acquired through cheerleading practice offered such applications. Kim gently pressed Ron's face between her breasts. First he put an ear to her chest, as if to hear the beating of her heart. A wave of affection overcame Kim and she slowed down her movements to give them both time to savour this sensual moment.

Ron’s lips started to travel with feathery, ticklishly moist kisses across the slope of her breasts before he took one of her hard nipples carefully between his teeth. This elicited an excited, almost nervous squeal from the young woman, which turned into a throaty moan as he sucked the tender bud into his mouth. His tongue licked over it, circling the areola and nudging teasingly against the tip. He spread out the fingers of his hand and put them over the other breast. He squeezed gently, digging his fingertips lightly into the soft flesh. He lovingly massaged the supple breast, the palm of his hand rubbing tantalizingly slowly over her hard nipple, before he caught it with his thumb and index finger and tenderly rolled the pebble between them. A truly diverse repertoire of caresses poured over these parts of her anatomy, with Ron switching back and forth between her two hills to ensure that no breast felt left out.

Thus pleasurably distracted, Kim first noticed that she might have made a mistake when her hips increased the speed of their movements almost by themself and it became harder and harder for her to stay collected. To be spoiled in such a way on two fronts let her climax approach fast, much too fast.

“Ron,” she gasped reluctantly and tried to detach his greedy mouth from her breasts, a feeble attempt to delay the inevitable a little longer.

“No, Kim,” mumbled Ron. “I need you. Now.”

This admission of his lust was the straw that broke the camel's back. While her body slammed fast and forcefully against his, she pulled Ron's head back and pressed her lips firmly against his mouth, hoping to mask her climax from the outside world at least a little.

But the feelings grew too quickly and as she felt Ron's cock twitching and cumming, her lust reached the critical threshold and literally jumped over it. Kim saw out of the corner of her eye how Ron buried his face on her neck when she threw her head back and let out her orgasm with high-pitched, shrill cries. Her hips only jerked and her abdominal muscles almost started to hurt as her cunny was obviously anxious to wring the last drop of seed from Ron that he could give.

Finally, after hours, or only minutes, they came down from their hight. Their bodies calmed down, apart from occasional twitches, but the lovers continued to cling to each other, far from willing to give up the closeness and warmth of the other soon.

At last, they almost reluctantly separated from each other. Kim pulled her face slightly as Ron's limp member slipped out of her and almost instantly missed the feeling of fullness for a moment.

So far she had not yet found a way to make this act of letting go more pleasant. It was still best to keep it inside of her until it was physically impossible, but that was difficult to do with a condom without making an absurd use of it, not to mention the resulting mess on the bed.

It also required time and tranquility which they didn't have at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so far, so good.  
> Hopefully I stayed true to the characters so far, well, can't say anything big has happened yet, but it would be nice if the start hit the tone already.  
> I did one minor tweak to the characters already: Drakken is in my fic closer to the Drakken in Mind Games when Shego seemed truly intimidated by him when she lost his body. It just seemed more natural to me that way, hope you don't mind. That's not to say that she lost her attitude. There will be more of that later, I'm sure.
> 
> A few closing words: Personally, I think that authors who say they don't care about reviews or if people enjoy their work aren't honest either with their readers or themselves. To me, reviews are going to be a great motivator. Good reviews because hey, everyone loves being told their work is being enjoyed and critical ones because it's nice to see that people care enough to try to help me become a better writer and boy, I'm not so vain to think that I haven't a long way to go. After all, I just started.  
> So in case it hasn't become clear enough: Please review. Did you like it so far, did you hate it or anything in between? Then please tell me and why. And what about the layout, the spacing? Did it feel "right" when you read the fic or is there something I could do differently so it will be easier?  
> For updates, I will try to maintain a four week rythm, maybe three, but that will depend on work, life and mood, so don't be too disappointed if I miss a deadline.  
> Also, on a side note: This isn't beta'd and I'm looking for someone willing to do it.  
> Mostly I need help ironing out wording and phrasing, cause I'm German and I simply don't have the feeling of a native speaker for what is considered weird phrasing.  
> P.S.:Though I've proof-read it multiple times, I may have missed something. If there are grammatical and/or spelling errors please feel free to point them out.  
> Edit: Erased a few errors.


	3. Tempest in a teacup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot bunny kept on nagging, so I wrote and wrote and now is a new chapter already finished. Have fun!

Sighing, she swung her legs out of bed while Ron disposed of the condom. She shivered as the cold floor under her bare feet drove away the last remnants of fatigue.

“I'll take a shower,” she announced.

“Huh?” Ron looked up. “Oh, yeah, yeah, do that,” he muttered absently.

“I'm going to take a shower,” Kim repeated emphatically. “I will most likely need help. Washing. My back. In the shower.”

That ripped Ron out of his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, sure, I'll be there.”

Ron tried to crawl out of bed as quickly as possible, but in his hectic pace tangled up in the sheet and fell out of bed flat on his face.

“Oomph!” he moaned.

Kim tilted her head and suppressed a grin.

“You’re all right?”

“Yes, of course, why not?”, mumbled Ron.

He raised a finger.

“Don't wait for me, I'll be right behind you…”

Leaving her boyfriend to fight with the blanket, Kim went to the bathroom.

She stepped into the shower, sprayed her body with warm water and foamed herself in.

The door of the shower slid to the side and Ron stepped behind her.

“Hello, pretty girl,” he mumbled as he pulled her to his chest and kissed her neck.

“I heard you need someone to wash your back.”

Kim lolled against him with relish.

He took the shower gel bottle out of her hand.

“Mh, Ron… Ron!” she squealed as his hands took up work.

“That's not my back!”

“Huh?” Ron put his chin on her shoulder. “I'll come to it. Eventually.”

He took her breasts in his hands, let them slide through his hands, massaging them thoroughly.

“Oooh, someone's aroused,” he grinned.

“That's just the water,” Kim denied embarrassedly.

“Mhm.”

“And judging by what I feel very clearly on my rear, I'm not the only one who's aroused.”

“What can I say, after all, I'm holding a very hot girl in my hands. See, at least _I_ am honest.”

“Mmm, the girl's about to get mad if your hands don't pay attention to the rest at once.”

“You don't mean that.” He continued with his massage.

“Ron, we have a flight to catch!”

“Okay, okay. Spoilsport.”, he teased.

“Listen, when we get back, we play all you want, deal?” She gave him a tender kiss.

Her arms wrapped themselfs around the back of his head as she enjoyed Ron covering her body with foam. Devoting himself to her back, he took the opportunity and rubbed knots which she hadn't even known were there out of her muscles. With every knot that gave way to Ron's skilful hands, relieved squeaks escaped her.

Then he washed her hair carefully and rinsed her down.

Kim turned to face him.

“Now you, turn around”

Lovingly, she let her hands glide over Ron's body, enjoying his wiry stature under her fingers. She particularly carefully and devotedly washed a certain part of his body, which could not be calmed down at all. After she had cleaned his body, she turned him to herself.

Grinning, she pointed down. “That has to go.”

“Um.” Ron blushed. “Ah… give me five minutes, okay?”

Kim's grin became wider and something hungry crept into her features.

“But that would be such a waste.”

She knelt down.

“And you know… how much I…. loathe waste,” she explained as she kissed her way down his happy trail.

“You have a girlfriend, Ron, who can take care of these kinds of things.”

“Kim, you don't have to...”

She gave a little unnerved sigh. “Ron, how many times have I done this?”

“Um…”

“Exactly. And did I ever let on about that it wasn't my deepest wish? Or that I was somehow uncomfortable or that I didn’t feel as much pleasure as you?

“Well, there was this one time…”

“The first time, Ron!”, she corrected him. “And you almost suffocated me when you were bucking your hips. And if you remember, we both enjoyed it a lot afterwards, after I had you better under control. Now sit back and let me do the work. After all, it's a blow _job.”_

Kim slowly but firmly moved her hand along his cock and Ron felt the breeze of her breath on him as her mouth approached.

Ron laughed quietly.”Oh, KP… That was a hell of a corny one...”

“I'm just trying to adjust to the intellectual level of my audience,” she shot back.

Drops of precum were already pouring out of the tip. She bridged the last few inches and with delight Kim pressed smacking long kisses along his hard member.

“Hey! Oooh….” Ron threw his head to the neck as Kim pushed his glans between her full lips and closed them tightly around his shaft. The tip of her tongue caressed the delicate underside for a moment before taking it completely into her warm mouth. He felt her tongue licking his member, painting it with slippery saliva, and whenever she drove over the sensitive crown, his toes curled.

Hungrily, Kim swirled her tongue around his cock, enjoying how it twitched and jumped under her efforts. She brushed the glansagainst her delicate palate, while her tongue devotedly lathered his length with drool. She drew back, pausing with only his glans locked between her lips for a moment lashing it with her tongue.

She let him go with a loud pop and pumped her hands up and down with a corkscrew motion. She looked up to him expectantly.

“Kim, please,” Ron moaned.

She circled his head with the tip of her tongue, and when he couldn't help but bend his spine, she didn’t draw back. Her lips curled to a compassionate smile around his member as she took him deeper into her mouth.

Ron winced as his glans pressed against the back of Kim's throat, her tongue gliding along his shaft as she led him deeper. Her lips kissed the base of his member, forcing him as far as he could go, her slick muscles seizing as they contracted around the intruder. Her gullet twitching and trembling, Kim suppressed a gag as she held him deep in her throat, her smooth flesh rollingup his shaft as she swallowed around him.

Saliva leaked from the corners of her mouth, clear strands hanging from her bottom lip. Her eyes began to water as she held him for as long as she could endure.

She pulled it out of her throat again, but kept it in her mouth as she brought her breathing back under control.

She closed three fingers around the base of his cock to keep it still, the other hand grabbed Ron's butt, a signal to him to keep as calm as possible.

Then she pushed him repeatedly as far as she could down her throat, her nose pressing into Ron's pubic hair each time, getting a sniff of Ron's scent every time, her breathing in pace with her movement. It was a rhythm which perfection had required frequent practice, and Ron had shown himself to be an eager training partner.

His cock glided over her slightly outstretched tongue, which at the end of each movement, when the member had reached the deepest point, gave his testicles a little lick.

She pressed down on him once again, the feeling of his sensitive glans grazing the back of her throat eliciting a moan from his lips. Her muscles trapped it, made slimy by her saliva and rolling over his member as her body tried to reject it. It was like being massaged by a glove of wet satin and the powerful suction made his eyes roll back. Kim knew exactly what he liked, and she watched him from emerald green eyes to adjust her caresses to his wishes.

Ron had never dared to dream that Kim's inability to give less than one hundred percent would extend to this aspect of their relationship.

Her efforts had turned his knees into jelly and he had trouble to stay upright.

Kim felt his inner struggle and although she would have liked to spoil him a little longer, her throat started to hurt gradually.

So she just shoved it deep into her mouth while she moaned quietly and lustfully.

Her tongue eagerly licked his member and sucked it so pleasurably, as if she wanted to harvest his seed directly from the source, and suddenly the stimulation was too much for him. Ron groaned as the first strands of his seed poured into her mouth.

Kim kept it in her mouth, craving to savour the delicious taste, sweet, salty and so essential Ron as long as possible; her tongue twirled around his glans to draw more out of him. His muscles twitched, pumping his cream into her waiting mouth, each wave accompanied by a searing surge of burning lust that ignited his nerves.

He almost fell forward, putting his hands on her shoulders looking for support, while Kim didn’t stop sucking on his member.

Every suckle, every lash of her tongue sent a new flash of lust through his spine. She was so tender and devoted, holding him firmly in her hands as if she was afraid he might escape before she had her share.

Kim kept him for what seemed like an eternity between her lips, licking lovingly over and over across the underside, keeping up the caress until he had given her the last drop he possessed.

Finally she withdrew and looked up at him.

She waited until he had collected himself and she was sure that he could take in the sight she offered: on her knees, the bare, slightly moist skin glistening, a few drops of his seed shimmering on her lips.

Then when she had all his attention, she swallowed.

“Wooah,” Ron spluttered.

Kim got up and pulled her face slightly.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, just… on the tiled floor, it’s really hard on the knees.”

“I'll make it up to you.”

“I hope so, boyfriend!”, she threatened him teasingly.

They got out of the shower and dried each other.

Ron took a hairbrush and brushed carefully Kim's hair.

“You know, if the whole boyfriend thing doesn't work out, you can still be my girlfriend….”

“Oh, ha ha. I can call Monique over...”

“Don't you dare!” Kim laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

She smacked her lips. “Now I really have to brush my teeth. I don't mind your taste, but not everyone has to know what we've done…” She winked at him.

“Come on, let's get ready. I certainly don't want Wade having to explain why it got late,” Kim explained as she hurriedly put her outfit together.

“Oh… Uh… Yeah…”, stammered Ron when he remembered why they had actually gotten up and hurried to find his own clothes.

 

After his morning routine and after he had dressed, Ron stepped out of the bedroom and turned to the left, where on a small chest of drawers stood a little basket in which his animalistic friend still slept blissfully.

“Hey, buddy, wake up! We're going on a little field trip to Japan!”

Rufus lolled and stretched himself, blinked a few times before giving his owner a short reproachful look.

Ron bent his knees to be at eye level with him.

“I know you'd rather sleep inside, but Kim… doesn't like it when you sleep in her room. Especially when she's feeling… frisky”

The naked mole chirped something incomprehensible, which nevertheless seemed to make sense to his human friend.

“Yeah, she's weird like that.”

He got up.

“Hop in,” he said, holding up his pocket.

The naked mole jumped and made himself comfortable inside.

Kim came out of the bathroom and joined them.

On their way through the apartment, they came to the kitchen.

“Bye, Monique!”

The person addressed, currently sitting at the breakfast table in front of a cup of coffee, looked up from her fashion magazine.

“Bye, Ron!”

“Hn byye!”

“Bye, Rufus!”

“Bye, Monique!”

“Don't you ‘Bye Monique’ me!” she hissed.

“I don't like waking up to other people’s sex! I was glad last night when you two fell asleep. And then again early in the morning? You're like Energizer bunnies. It's a miracle you're still getting out of bed!” Monique raised her hand defensively.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you haven't seen each other for months and you're on vacation, believe me your weekly ‘I miss my Ronshine! X days till I get my dose of Ronshine again!’” - here she offered a passable imitation of Kim's voice; “I didn't sound so needy” Kim mumbled blushing - “Got the message more than across, but is that a reason to rob other people of their sleep? Turn the volume down next time!”

“But Ron loves it when I scream,” Kim grinned.

“If you want to play the Who's Gets Embarrassed Earlier Game with me, you lose! I have an older brother who's very active. Once I came home late, and there was his girlfriend on the kitchen table and he-";

“TMI, Monique!”

“But I didn't even got to the apple-”

“You win, okay? What do you want?”

“I have tickets to Fashion Week in Milan. No front row, but still good seats. You're coming with me!”

“But-”

“And Ron's not coming. Girl's trip!”

“Okay, okay!”

“Bye, girlfriend!” Monique shouted, suddenly in a good mood.

 

They were already at the front door when Monique stuck her head in the hallway and called them again.

“Yo, Kim!”

“What?”

“Fashion Week runs for a whole week!”

“And?”

“Should I buy extra batteries?” Monique asked emphatically innocently.

“Aaargh!” Kim slammed the door shut, her friend roaring with laughter.

“What bat-”

“Shut up, Ron!”

“But-”

“I said ‘Shut up’!”

“Yeesh, okay!” Visibly confused, he turned to his animal friend, who curiously stretched his head out of the side pocket of the cargo pants.

“Do you know what this is all about?”

Rufus just facepalmed.

 

“Okay, Wade, who's our transport this time?” Kim asked when they entered the airport.

“Oh, nobody, Yamanouchi takes care of everything.”

As if on cue, a ninja dressed in black jumped out of a nearby brightly coloured plant arrangement and handed them two plane tickets. As silent and without a trace as he had appeared, he disappeared again. Although Kim didn't let him out of sight and his black silhouette was supposed to be a hindrance, he just seemed to be blurring with the undergrowth.

“Cool!” marvelled Ron.

Suddenly his stomach grumbled.

“Oh, we forgot breakfast!”

“ _You_ forgot breakfast. _I_ enjoyed a very rich one, with everything a body needs,” Kim grinned suggestively.

“Okay, first of all, don't joke about it, it's the most important meal of the day,” Ron indignantly replied.

“Secondly, as hot as it is when you talk like that, you should stop unless you want my _problem_ to show up again.”

“Yeah, it'd be a shame if you got arrested by security before take-off for carrying a concealed weapon,” she teased him.

“Wait a minute! _We didn't have breakfast._ _Having something to eat would be nice.”_ , Ron exclaimed exaggeratedly loudly and clearly.

Nothing happened.

“So much for ‘Yamanouchi takes care of everything’,” he grumbled.

Kim laughed. “It's an honour for you to stay hungry!”

“Yeah, you know, there’s a limit to my honour! Only one way out!”

“Oh, no!” moaned Kim.

“Oh, yes! Airport breakfast!”

 

They were standing at a bar table and Ron had just swallowed the second of the sandwiches he had bought in one of the shops.

“Uh Boooyaaa! You know Kim, it's one of mankind's mysteries why airport sandwiches are so delicious!” He fed Rufus a little morsel.

“Mhm. Hehe!”

“Yes, as mysterious as it’s composition,” she replied dryly.

“Additives, artificial flavors, analog cheese, analog ham, and to call _that_ vegetables… Is there anything real in those?”

“The bread.” Ron answers completely unmoved.

Kim rolled her eyes. She loved Ron to pieces, but sometimes she thought that putting up with his eating habits was the greatest proof of her love.

“Come on Ron, finish your dinner, we gotta get on that flight.”

“Yeah, yeah!” He gobbled down the rest and hurried after her.

In front of a newspaper kiosk, however, he stopped again.

“Hey Kim! You're on the cover again!”

He grabbed the paper and went over the article.

“… and her sidekick Donald Sloppily. ‘Donald Sloppily’? Oh, come on! That can't be real. Sloppily, you've got to be kidding me!";

“You'll get over it,” Kim shouted impatiently, ripping the newspaper out of his hands, putting it back and pulling himby the elbow.

Ron broke away from her.

“But... ‘Sloppily’! That's a porn name!”

“But in certain situations you do tend to get things messy,” she purred, “and you don't have to hide from the other porn actors with your equipment!”

“Hehe, yeah... Wait, are you stroking my ego as my girlfriend right now to distract me?";

“Yes.”

“It's working.”

“I know. I'm good at it. At stroking. Your Ego.”

She took his hand in hers.

“Come on, you stud. The only one who needs to get your name right is me. After all, I have to scream it all night long.”

“Kiiim.” Ron groaned in pain. “What did I say earlier?”

“Oops. Sorry.”

She placably kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Ron-san!”

Yori hesitated for a moment when Kim and Ron showed up at the gate of the Yamanouchi School of Ninja, where she had waited dutifully and joyfully for their arrival.

Then she jumped forward and took him a bone-breaking hug.

A muscle twitched on Kim's cheek as she watched the scene.

“It's been a long time since you've visited us!”

“Yes...” he cawed as the air was forced out of his lungs. “It's because... you guys usually only call me... when the shit hits the fan!”

The ninja released him out of the embrace and kept him at arm's length.

“Yes,” she laughed. “It look’s that way, doesn’t it? You’re looking good.”

Then she turned to his companion.

“Possible-sama, Kim-san, we are honoured to welcome you.”

“Yori, good to see you again,” Kim replied sincerely. “You... have changed.”

“Yes, I have –how do you say? – I've had a growth spurt.“ She posed briefly to draw attention to the extremely generous curves she had been blessed with.

Then she laughed. “But that didn't affect my fighting spirit and my abilities in the slightest. I am currently in my fourth _genin_ and Sensei says that I will be ready for the third one in one or two years.”

“That’s great”

“Congratulations!”

“If you'd like, we can go to the mess hall for a moment. Lunch's about to begin”

“Actually,” Kim interrupted, “we ate already. If you don’t mind, we would like to talk to Sensei as soon as possible and then be on our way home…”

Yori paused briefly, before a comprehending smile crept on her face.

“I understand. Sensei is already waiting for you in his private rooms. This way, please.”

Ron, who already knew the way, went a few steps ahead, unconsciously impatient, thus allowing the girls to talk privately.

“I'm truly sorry to have called you here,” whispered Yori.

Kim stared at her, perplexed.

“As far as I understand, you have a…. short break from your studies right now,” Yori added explainingly.

“Undoubtedly, you spend every available minute in the company of the other, and you can hardly wait to lie in his arms again, bathing in the bliss that only the union of two loving souls and their bodies brings.”

Kim almost tripped over hearing these words and looked into her friend's face, wondering what she was trying to accomplish with this exchange. But in Yori's face she saw neither spiteful wit nor malice, but sincere compassion. _Possibly because she thinks she can understand how it would feel if she were in my place_ , Kim thought. _Who knows, maybe_ _she’s the one who really can_.

Now it was up to Kim to empathize with Yori. Ron would forever have a special place in Yori's heart, no matter what relationships the young ninja would form in the future. She tried to cover it up, but Kim saw the restrained pain playing over her features whenever her eyes fell on Ron.

A fate Kim almost suffered herself, as she had disavowed her feelings until it was almost too late. _And I would’_ _ve_ _never known what I had missed..._

“I can only imagine that Ron-san certainly is as outstanding in bed as he is on the battlefield...” Yori added dreamily.

_Okay, now she's fucking with me._

“He's… satisfying,” Kim replied blushingly.

“Oh Kim-san, you and your American insinuations,” Yori giggled. “I bet he is!”

“Ah, Yori, tell me...In Japan, is it normal that such things are discussed so openly?”

“Hm? Oh, no, no. But Ninja have to trust each other and the training is hard and ungracious, there is no time to take the more obstructive sensitivities of the other into consideration. One quickly learns to be just as straight out as one learns to deal with the bluntness of others. Forgive me if I accidentally made you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it's okay. You just reminded me of a friend at home. She's also very… direct.”

“She must be a great warrior.”

“You'd be surprised…” Kim murmured.

 

“Ron Stoppable! And Kim Possible! You have come,” Entering the room the were warmly greeted by Master Sensei.

He sat cross-legged with folded hands at the other end of the room, surrounded by incense sticks.

“Please have a seat.” He pointed to two pillows on his left and right.

“Yori, you can go back to your training!”

The person in question folded her hands in front of her chest, bowed respectfully and withdrew, closing the door behind her.

“Well, what’s it about?” Ron asks with a hint of nervousness in his voice after they settled down.

“Ron!” Kim rebuked him.

“Master Sensei, how are you?” she inquired politely.

“don’t worry, Kim Possible,” Sensei remarked indulgently. “A warrior like Stoppable-san is restless in the face of the unknown, and reluctant to linger with the exchange of courtesies.”

 _Why does every_ _one_ _stylise_ _Ron_ _up to this_ _larger-than-life_ _hero?_ That awakened in her a strange protective instinct. Sure, he certainly had special powers and he is invaluable in helping her with her missions, he always had her back, she could always rely on him standing by her side, he was – as kitschy as it sounded – her bridge over troubled water. But he was also so – Ron. Sweet, clumsy, slightly nerdy, Bueno-Nacho-addicted, more lucky than intelligent Ron. And she was afraid that if Yori and Sensei and all the others were to put this stamp of the ‘great, extraordinary warrior’ on him, that, combined with his desire not to disappoint others and his tendency to haughtiness, it might cost him his life sooner rather than later. Unconsciously she tightened herself at this thought. No, she certainly wouldn't let anyone, no matter how important that someone took himself, push her Ron into a role she knew he couldn't fill. Not because she doubted him, but because the demands were simply too exorbitant for anyone to fulfill that role. Ron wasn't a helpless child, he didn't need to be protected. _But sometimes_ , she thought, _he had to be protected from himself_.

“I'm fine, Kim Possible. The burden of old age is getting heavier as time goes by, but I don't have to bow to it yet.” He turned to Ron. “Stoppable-san, do you remember the fight with Warhog and Warmonga?”

“’Course I do!” Ron's eyes started to gleam. “That was absolutely badical! They were like: ‘Hurrgh!’ And I was like, ‘Badush! Badush! And they were like: ‘Ayeeee!’"; He underlined his cries with enthusiastic fighting movements. “Unfortunately, this was the only time that my powers had manifested themself sooo strongly.”

“You better talk lucky.” Sensei turned to Kim. “You called me after Ron had spent a week after the fight doing nothing but sleeping and eating rough amounts of food.”

“Well, eating and sleeping wasn't all I did…” Ron interrupted with a meaningful grin.

“Ron!” Kim shouted with a bright red face.

“And you haven't told me anything about that, KP.”

“Because I didn't want you to worry!” She jerked her head around sharply. “You told me there was nothing to worry about!” she accused Sensei.

“And for this act of deception, I beg your pardon. I had to think.”

“For almost two years?”

“I had a lot to think about. Ron-”

He noticed the unusual use of his first name by Master Sensei.

“-what you've experienced is called the incantation of the monkey spirit. Normally, decades of training are required to build the willpower and physical resistance necessary to achieve this state.”

“And I can do it just like that? Boooyaaah!”

“You misjudge the seriousness of the situation! The majority of the monkey masters live a whole life without even once evoking this condition. For a good reason: The state of the monkey spirit is extremely straining to the body. Without the necessary training... too strenuous.”

“Oh.” Ron turned pale.

“I don't know how you survived that. My best guess is that your youth saved you. Your body was still young and healthy enough to survive the enormous effort, even though it was obviously busy regenerating for a week afterwards. Besides, in my opinion, you were incredibly lucky that the fight was so short.”

Sensei breathed deeply, giving Ron the opportunity to process what he had heard.

“However, I fear that this act has left lasting damage. I think the next incantation would be too much for your body. Final.”;

“You mean I'll never be able to get back to this state without croaking?” He bowed his head in low spirits. “Well, I'm afraid I screwed up, then, didn’t I?”

“Screwed up?” Sensei suddenly seemed sincerely angry. “Screwed up! Ron Stoppable, you have already achieved more than many monkey masters before you. You trained the Han and defeated Yono with her! Your monkey power has saved the earth from conquest by the Lorwardians! Do you think the monkey masters who never summoned the monkey spirit just sat at home drinking tea? They had done great deeds and defeated mighty enemies, each one a hero in his own way. Summoning the Monkey Spirit is a monkey master's most powerful tool, but no truly powerful warrior needs superior might to win! We owe you a lot, Ron Stoppable, and I'm sure we can expect more greatness from you.”

The Master rose to his feet.

“Unfortunately, this greatness may be needed sooner than we will want.” His gaze seemed to be on something far away.

“Yes. I think it's best,” he said when he went to the Lotus Blade platform, “if you take it for now. Yono attacked the temple first, it would be a relief for me to know the blade in your care in case of another attack. But be warned, the lotus blade must be used with wisdom and caution.”

He took the weapon from its spot and went back over to Ron.

The young man took the blade respectfully from Sensei’s hands.

“You'll know when to draw it.”

“Thank you.” Ron pulled the sword out of its sheath and slowly swung it back and forth. “Whoa!”

He put it back and pushed the sheath into his belt.

Kim and he got up.

“Uh… Master Sensei…” Ron scratched his neck nervously.

Sensei smiled.”She's expecting you at the training ground.”

“Thank you!” And he ran out of the room in a hurry.

Kim stared wistfully after him.

“That was nice of you, master. To tell him that even without the…” She made a vague gesture, “state he can accomplish great things.”

“Nice?” Sensei frowned. “Kim Possible, do you think me someone who's making silly platitudes to calm somebody down?

Everything I said was true. Ron Stoppable is a great warrior, and this limitation of his abilities does nothing to change it.”

“Yes… that's another thing I wanted to discuss with you. Why do you all think Ron is this great fighter? Sure he has those powers, but he's not exactly… disciplined, is he?";

“Let me ask you a counter question, Kim Possible: Has Ron ever disappointed you when it really mattered?”

“No.”

“Exactly.”

When she didn't seem to understand, he explained it in more detail.

“Monkey masters are not fighters for good by default. Willpower is necessary not to succumb to the temptations of the power that this force confers.

Might and ambition are a dangerous combination that have already led too many to count astray. Ron lacks discipline, yes, but he also lacks the ambition to become bigger than he already is. He sees his monkey power not as a gift, but as an obligation, a burden, but no matter how much he pretends to moan and complain, he knows when to act. Many monkey masters have come and gone, Kim Possible, but with none I was more certain that he would never disappoint me than with Ron Stoppable.” A restrained pain jerked over his features for a brief moment.

“The ultimate power, hidden in someone who simply doesn’t know what to do with it because he doesn't think that way,” Kim realized.

“Hopefully, now you understand why Ron-san is already a greater warrior than we can ever be.”

Kim bowed. “Thank you, Master Sensei.”

“Come, let us join him.”

 

Ron ran as fast as he could. Arriving at the training ground, he slowed down his steps.

“Hana! Hana! Haanaa!” he shouted over the area.

Suddenly something landed in his back and tore him to the ground.

“It's dangerous to yell like that in the middle of ninjas,” someone hissed into his ear.

Then the weight vanished and a hand appeared in front of his face. He grabbed her and let himself be pulled to his feet.

Before Ron could fully gather, his attacker wrapped his arms around his center and took him in a bone-breaking embrace.

“Missed you, big brother,” mumbled Hana Stoppable.

“I missed you too, little sister. How are you?”

“It's… nice here. Everybody's so friendly. But I miss Mom and Dad. Talking over video chat every day isn't very... personal.”

Ron went down on his knees to look her in the eye.

“It's only for a few weeks a year, and at least you have that. When I was here, no communication was allowed.”

Hana moaned. “Aren't you still too young to start with ‘In my time…’?”

He laughed. “Maybe.”

Ron looked her over thoroughly. The seven-year-old seemed fit and healthy, but in her features lay a seriousness that made a mockery of her age.

“They're just trying to help you…” he started.

“I know, I know,” Hana waved aside. “I am this great dangerous weapon, and if I lose control, the world ends.”

The boy couldn’t help but smirk. “This may be a little melodramatic, but… yes.”

“I didn't ask for it, you know.”

“I know.”

“How do you deal with it? With your powers?”

“I just don't think about them most of the time.”

“Sounds simple,” she murmured dejectedly.

“Simple? Ronness is a state that takes years to complete,” he boasted laughing. “It's not just a matter of will, it's a matter of attitude and diet as well!”

Hana grinned. “Maybe you can be my Ronness coach.”

He flashed her a warm smile. “I'd love to.”

“So, big brother, how about a little match? The Great Weapon against the Ultimate Monkey Master?”

Ron bowed playfully. “I'd be honored!”

They positioned themselves a few steps away from each other and took up fighting stances.

“Take no prisoners,” Hana shouted.

“I don’t intend to,” was his reply.

 

When Kim and Sensei reached the training area, the show fight was in full swing. The step-siblings had attracted quite an audience in a short amount of time.

Kim observed the fight for a while and noticed that although Ron held back and it seemed as if he was playing with Hana, it was actually the other way around. She seemed to foresee every one of his attacks and countered them as soon as he initiated them, and in return she seemed to carry out her own attacks slowly and slugishly to give Ron an opportunity to block.

“Ron!” she finally shouted. ”We have to go!”

Ron turned his head. “Oh, hi, K-”

It was at that moment that Hana struck. She jumped forward, grabbed one of his arms, and with a force no child should possess, she threw him through the improvised ring.

Ron rolled over the ground a few times and lay on his back breathing heavily.

Hana leaned over him and grinned down at him. “You lost, big brother.” She took his hand.

“I let you win,” he explained as he got on his feet.

“Mhm.” Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Ron pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head. “See you soon, little sister. I love you.”

“Rooon.” She wriggled uneasily and embarrassedly in his arms, all her classmates were watching after all. “Love you too,” she mumbled hastily but sincerly, before she freed herself.

He looked at her wistfully as she laughingly walked away with her friends.

Kim stepped by his side. “Come, great warrior, we have a plane to catch.”

The midday sun made her green eyes shine like emeralds and his heart tightened as he realized once again how much he loved her.

“Yes.” He took her hand in his. “Let's go”

 

At the entrance they were already expected by Master Sensei and Yori.

Yori pulled Ron into a strong embrace while Sensei and Kim said their goodbyes.

“Goodbye, Ron-san,” she murmured moved.

“Goodbye, Yori,” Ron replied embarrassedly and tried with all his might to ignore the very feminine curves that pressed against him.

Yori turned to Kim. “Goodbye, Kim-san.” She embraced the redhead in the same manner. “Take good care of him,” she whispered seriously.

Kim returned the hug. “I will,” she promised just as earnestly.

 

“Goodbye, Master Sensei.”

“We will meet again, Stoppable-san” Sensei's voice became strangely hollowly. “The day will come that you will know that you have lost.”

Sensei flinched inwardly. He couldn't possibly have said that, could he? And yet those have been his words. But he certainly didn't mean them? He realized that Master Toshimiru might have wanted to send a message to Stoppable-san through him. So he didn’t allow himself to correct these words, for he did not want to risk diluting their meaning.

Therefore he only gave him a cheered smile, but the confusion was written all the more clearly over the young man's face.

 

The four separated and Kim and Ron went on their long way back to civilization.

“What did Sensei actually say to you that shocked you so much?”

“Not shocked, just… I don't know. I guess it was something he wanted to give me on the way. Something to think about, you know?”

“Mm-hmm” Kim was clearly seen not to understand.

She pointed to the sword at his side. “How do you plan on getting that through security?”

“Kim,” Ron said, mockingly indulgently. “I'm the monkey master!” He turned the lotus blade into a big wooden spoon.

Kim rolled her eyes. “Are you hungry again?”

“Hey, we missed lunch. And I have a girlfriend who demands all my strength.” He wiggled his eyebrows ambiguously.

“Then come on, I think we still have some time…”

 

Yori entered Master Sensei's room. The old man sat cross-legged in front of her.

“Ah Yori. I have the confirmation of your new task right here.”

“Yes, about that… You know that I have my reservations against it.”

“I do. But I think you're the best one up to it, no matter what personal dislikes you have.”

“It's not my dislikes, it's just… It’ll make things unnecessarily harder.

“I'm sure you'll be fine with the restrictions.”

Yori knew that any further objection was pointless and she had to admit that her master might be right about the importance of her mission. As he always was.

“Yes, Master,” she replied humbly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear my thoughts to some aspects of my story, e.g. timeline- or characterwise, feel free to ask in the comments.  
> I'm a little sorry for the lack of real action so far, but I want to set a good groundwork before we dive into the main plot. Also, in the next chapter there will be action with our heroes.
> 
> My heartfelt thanks goes to Nautiscarader and the 3 guests who left kudos, you know who you are.  
> Also, check his stories out, ladies and gents, they're awesome. His Miraculous Ladybug fics have drawn me in, over the last week I bingwatched the show and I love it because obviously there's a fourteen year old girl inside of me. And that didn't sound creepy at all...
> 
> And a special thanks to DrDetroit who not only left Kudos but imo thoughtful comments too.
> 
> For those who don't remember: Reviews are the wind in my sails. Well not entirely, but they are the turbocharger to my creative process.


	4. Turbulences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry for being that late. I won't swear it will never happen again, but I sure hope it won't. I just want you to know, that as long as I don't explicitly say that this story is discontinued, it isn't, because I really really like telling this story. But sometimes, life is a molasses you have to wade through, and i finally had time to finish, polish and post this chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy it. If not, please tell me and why, anyhow.

“Ron!” Kim shook her friend's shoulder. “Rooon!”

“Hm? What?” Yawning, he stretched out.

“We’re landing in about an hour.”

“Almost a pity. Flying first class is amazing.”

“Don't get used to it. It doesn't change anything about our need for rides.”

“Too bad.”

“But”, she added seductively purring, “How about we celebrate the end of this flight properly?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well... Would you like to join the Mile High club?”

Ron went slack-jawed, torn between disbelief and excitement.

“That’s what I thought,” Kim grinned. “You wait for another five minutes, then meet me in the back in the ladies' room.” She got up and left.

The following seemed like the longest five minutes of Ron’s life. He became increasingly jittery, and when it finally was time, he had to control himself strongly so as not to jump up like he was sitting on hot coals and running to the back.  
He carefully knocked on the door of the toilet.

“Kim,” he asked timidly.

The door opened, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt, pulled inside and greeted with a deep kiss.  
“Finally,” Kim moaned as she jumped his bones.

She ran both hands through his hair, wrapped one leg around his hip, and began rubbing herself unrestrainedly against him as she covered his face with kisses. Vaguely, she remembered locking the door again.

“God, I want you,” she gasped as they separated from each other.

“Um, how...”, Ron stammered questioningly.

Kim hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans and panties and pushed them unceremoniously to her ankles. She leaned over the sink and gave him an urgent look over his shoulder. “Take me, Ron!”  
A thought occurred to her late. “Did you...”

Ron took a condom out of his pocket. “Always prepared,” he grinned.

Kim spread her buttocks a little and presented him her wet swollen pussy. “Then come on, my eager beaver is already waiting for you...”

Ron also dropped his cargo pants and boxer shorts to the ground, rolled over the condom and carefully entered her.

“Oh God, yes,” moaned the redhead.

Ron pulled her upright and pressed her against his upper body. Tenderly he kissed her neck and nibbled on her auricle while his hands pushed up her shirt. Arriving at her bosom, he teased her stiff nipples through her bra before pushing down the soft fabric cups.

Kim gasped and her muscles tightened excitedly around him as she was so exposed.

She whimpered as he began to thrust into her, using her hips as levers. As much as she liked it when they took their time to love each other slowly and tenderly, there was something incredibly thrilling about being taken that way.

 

But that didn't mean he didn't take care of her, though. In moments of calm, when Ron slowed down a little, he stroked her thighs, her mons, the stretched-thin labia around his cock. And when he picked up the tempo again, he gave Kim’s ass a firm slap, which always managed to elicit a little excited squeak from her.

After a few minutes, the effort that this position required from Ron began to show. His rhythm became less controlled and during one of these erratic shocks his member slipped completely out of her pussy.  
Kim's initial whine became a lustful moan as his cock, slippery from her juices rubbed with the full length over her clitoris.  
“Rooon,” she begged desperately. She was sooo close to it...  
Then he was finally inside her again. She felt his warm breath in her neck as he leaned over her, his rhythm was now a little slower, controlled again, but it still drove her steadily towards her climax. His hands caressed her taut belly, her ribs, reaching for her firm, pointed breasts. Ron kneaded them lightly, pinching Kim's almost painfully stiff buds, all the while the fabric of the cups rubbed along the delicate underside of her breasts, adding to her excitement.  
“Ron... Please... Hold on a little longer... So... close...” she managed to gasp between short breaths.

Ron took a hand off her breasts and led it between her trembling legs.

“No,” Kim shouted and grabbed his wrist. “No shortcut!” She put his hand back on her chest. “That's enough. Just... a little... longer!"

But Ron couldn't hold on any longer. He involuntarily grabbed her breasts tighter and pushed hard into her as he climaxed.

Kim whimpered disappointedly as she felt him coming. His firm grip around her breasts excited her even more, his hard thrusting sent her even closer to her climax, but it was only a little bit missing... She was close to tears.  
That changed when Ron, in his lust, dug his teeth into her neck. That was the push that finally sent her over the cliff.  
Her knees went out on her slightly, her butt rubbing unrestrainedly against Ron's girlcum-soaked loins. Sparing them both the embarrassment of being caught, Ron had the presence of mind to press his hand on her mouth, dampening Kim's passionate scream.

He barely managed to get rid of the condom before he dropped himself on the toilet seat with trembling legs.  
Diagonally opposite him, Kim held herself up straight with her back leaning against the sink.

She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes; her face was flushed from the orgasm, almost literally glowing, and her tousled hair framed it like a frayed halo. Her breasts protruded between her shirt and bra, also slightly reddened by his passionate attention, her body slippery with a fine layer of sweat. And of course her abdomen, her reddened labia still slightly swollen and wet, the same wetness that had run down her thighs and whose wet traces shone in the light of the lamps. But these thoughts were not new, he had them literally every time afterwards.

Kim always looked afterwards like the freshly bedded sex goddess she was to him and he felt so spoiled that he was the one allowed to put her in this state.

“Ron, I… I feel the plane shaking...” Kim gasped, still struggling for composure.

“Thank you, you weren’t so bad yourself,” he replied breathlessly.

“No” Her gaze suddenly became clear and her face took on a worried expression. “I feel the plane tremble!”

“Oh.” Now he noticed it too. “Maybe just turbulence.”  
  
_"Dear passengers, we just had a minor malfunction, please remain seated and fasten your seat belts. Thank you._ ”  
  
“Oh God, we're going to crash,” complained Ron.

“Say what? You heard it, it was just a minor malfunction.”

“Kim, do you think they'll tell you when the plane starts falling out of the sky? No, after all, the passengers are supposed to die calmly and without panic!”

“You're exaggerating.” The trembling grew stronger. “But we can at least look at it.”

“Do we have to? I would like to spend my last moments comfortably in the cabin!”

“But you know we're going to crash.”

“Uh... I can pretend not to?” He didn't sound very convincing.

“Come now.”

“Okay, I'd rather die at your side anyway.”

“Touching. You have such a way with pillow talk.”

  
  
“Can you tell me when my life turned into a Saturday morning cartoon,” Kim remarked after they had hectically dressed and left the bathroom.

“First, after what we just did, I would have loved a R-rated cartoon, and second, maybe at the time when a young girl was somersaulting through a deadly laser net with her cheerleading skills,” Ron shot back.

“If I remember correctly, it's even your fault.”

They made their way through the cabins, past passengers who were still quite calm, but showed first signs of an approaching panic, before finally reaching the cockpit door.

The door was open, and in front of it a clearly tense stewardess awaited them.  
“Hi...” Kim looked at the name tag, “...Pam, I'm Kim Possible, this is Ron, can we help in any way?”

“Thank you, but we're fine... I think. The pilots are passed out, but we've already found a replacement.”

Kim looked past Ann through the door. On the pilot's seats sat a girl and a boy who seemed no older than themselves.  
“Them?” she asked in disbelief. “They hardly look old enough to be allowed to drink!”

Pam frowned. “So do you.”

“Point taken,” Ron interjected.

Kim shot him a sharp look.

The plane trembled a little.

The stewardess looked around nervously. “But if you think you can offer more help...” She stepped aside.

“Thank you, Pam.”

 

In the cockpit they were presented with a not exactly calming picture. Both pilots lay unconscious in one corner of the cockpit, and two stewards took care of them rather insecurely. At least Kim could recognize that by their clumsy, but rather calm movements, the pilots didn't seem to be in mortal danger. Apart from... well.

The girl in the pilot's seat, on the other hand, seemed concentrated but calm, except for a slight tension in her voice. From time to time she gave her copilot instructions, which he executed without hesitation.

During one of these movements he noticed the new arrivals.

“Zoe, we’ve got company.”

“Who...” The girl turned her head, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face. Her face brightened when she recognized Kim.

“Todd, do you know who that is? That's Kim Possible! And What’s-his-name!”

“What’s-his-name? Who is What’s-his-name? There's no What’s-his-name in here”, Ron mumbled sourly.

Zoe snapped her fingers. “Donald Sloppily!”

“Then I'd rather go with What’s-his-name.”

“Ron” Kim nudged him lightly in the side. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“Todd, Kim Possible is offering us our help! How awesome is that?”

“Fan, hm?” Ron muttered to Todd.

“You have no ideas...”

“Thank you, but we have everything under control,” Zoe continued. “I'm a crack at the simulator. But the radio’s fried, that’s why they’re out, by the way,” She pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the pilots, “and having communication with an airport to announce that we’re coming would be really helpful.”

“I can do that.” Kim took her Kimmunicator out of a pocket and switched it on.

“Hi, Kim.”

“Hi, Wade. I need a line to the tower of the nearest airport to our position.”

“This should be JFK Airport in New York City, but I don't know Kim, they've got pretty tight security in place to prevent anybody from... I'm in.”

“Please and thank you. Okay,” she handed the device to Zoe, “Go ahead.”

“Mayday, Mayday. Can anyone hear me?”

“ _This is Air Traffic Controller Sean Whittaker. Who's speaking, please give us the reason for your emergency.”_

“This is Zoe Dangerous, currently pilot of the American THX-1138 flight from Tokyo to New York. Flight altitude is currently 35,000 feet and speed is 220 mph. We have lost two of our four engines and are requesting emergency landing clearance at your airport. The actual pilots are currently out of action. Over.”

“ _Understood, ma'am. Do you have any piloting experience at all? Over.”_

“Not directly, but I have several hundred flight hours in the simulator behind me, especially with this type of plane. Over.”

“ _Better than nothing. All right, ma'am, we're working on clearing a suitable runway. ETA is currently twenty-five minutes, so get ready. Please stay calm, together we can do this. Over.”_

“Understood, over.”

"Sooo..." Ron tried to be as casual as possible. "Only two engines left, huh?"

Zoe gave him a grin. “Don't worry, it's enough to get down.”

“Not exactly the most reassuring choice of words.”

“Maybe _we_ should rather... I mean, we've helped airplanes before,” Kim said.

“But none really flown yet, Kim,” Ron said. “Maybe someone should do that who at least already knows the moves.”

Kim had to admit that Ron was right. But she didn't like standing around idly.

After a few minutes, the Kimmunicator made itself known again.

“ _This is Air traffic controller Whitaker. Flight THX-1138, please respond, over.”_

“This is Flight THX-1138, speak up, over.”

“ _We've cleared runway 3 for you, airport firefighters and ambulances are standing by, everything is being prepared for your arrival. I'll guide you now, over.”_

“Roger that, over.”

“ _Set the rudder to five degrees to starboard, that is to say right and hold it. Over.”_

“Understood, over.” Zoe grabbed the wheel. Nothing happened. “Uh-oh.”

“What, 'Uh-oh'?” Todd asked.

“The rudder's not responding. Probably debris has damaged the hydraulics.”

“And now what?”

“I got magnetic shoes and a grappling hook," Kim offered. "Can you use it to... operate the rudder manually?”

Zoe thought about it. “In principle, yes”

“I'll do it!” Todd and Kim exclaimed at the same time.

“That’s sweet, but I need you here,” Zoe replied to Todd. She nodded to Kim. “Thank you!”

“No biggie.” She disappeared through the door.

Meanwhile, the passengers began to get restless - loudly.

“That’s exactly what I need right now.” Zoe sighed exasperatedly. “This isn’t as easy as it looks, so can pleasy someone calm our friends down?”

“I'll do it!” Ron eached for the microphone. “Okay, guys, listen up! Here's the deal: If you want to live, shut up!”

The cabin apruptly went quiet.

He turned the mic off again.

“Polite,” Todd remarked dryly.

“It worked, didn't it?” Ron grinned.

 

“ _Flight THX-1138, you're losing altitude. What's going on?”_

“We have a little problem with the fin. Kim Possible is taking care of it, but I have to go a little lower. Our new altitude is 17,000 feet.”

“ _Understood, we'll clear the way.”_

 

“ _Kim, the cabins are decompressed and the passengers are hanging on to the oxygen supply. You can go out now,”_ sounded Kim's headset.

“Got it.” She unlocked the boarding door, as a stewardess had shown her, and swung an arm and a leg outside against the aircraft hull. When she felt that the magnets had a firm hold, she pulled the rest of her body after her.

The roaring wind tore at her body, but she managed to fight herself on the back of the plane. There, she rose and took a few seconds to assess the situation. The uttermost outside engines were in a bad shape, the turbines seemed to have burned out and debris had torn through the casings. Furthermore, the resulting shrapnells had hit the fin like buckshot, and lacerated the hydraulics of the rudder. She aimed her grappling gun at the fin.

“ _Kim, get ready. Now!”_

She took the shot. The grappling hook flew through the air - and bounced with a _clang_ harmlessly off the target.

“Shit!” Kim retracted the hook, took a few steps to the side, took aim again...

This time the projectile hooked in. Her pistol's electric motor buzzed strainedly as the rope was hauled in, and Kim felt the plane lay slightly to the right.

“Kim, let go and return the rudder to its straight position.”

 

In front of Zoe's hands, the steering wheel moved back as if by magic. “Very good. Not optimal, but that wasn't to be expected either, but under certain circumstances extremely precise. Flight control, as you can see, we’re set on course! Leting off some fuel now!”

“What?” Ron cried out. “Are you crazy?”

“You don't make an emergency landing with more fuel than necessary if you can't avoid it,” she whispered back and flipped a few switches.

“ _Okay, Flight THX-1138, I'll guide you on your landing now. Go to 10,000 feet.”_

“Alright”

The nose of the plane lowered and the aircraft descended.

“Done”

“ _Now slow down to 150 knots. To do this, extend the airbrakes to 30 degrees.”_

“Okay.”

“ _Now fly another five degrees to starboard...”_

 

After the final change of course, Kim came back into the cockpit, the breathing mask still in front of her face. “How’s it going?”

“Quite well, we won't hit the runway exactly, but closely enough,” Todd explained.

“ _...Pull the throttle fully back and lift the nose a little to land with the rear landing gear first.”_

“Oookay...” Zoey licked her lips nervously. So far, everything was more or less like in the simulator, but the landing was the really tricky part. _Hopefully, the landing gear was still fully functional..._

In front of them was now the runway. They were a bit off-center, but since no building or vegetation was in the immediate vicinity, that wouldn’t be to much of a problem. There was a short, hard shock felt through the entire plane when the wheels touched down quite a bit too violently.

“Uff, smooth landing,” groaned Todd.

“Do you want to take over?” Zoe shot back angrily.

While listening to the air traffic controller's instructions, she fully extended the airbrakes and activated the reverse thrust.

“Should we go this fast?” Ron asked nervously.

“No! I don't get it, the bird doesn’t slow down as much as it should! Why...?” _Oh._ Zoe would have loved to slap her forehead. “We only have two engines! Going up to full throttle now!”

“ _Being on r_ _everse thrust at_ _full throttle,_ _the engines_ _won’t_ _last long! Be careful,”_ Wittaker shouted.

The thruster’s roar went increasingly higher in pitch as Zoe raised the output. Sweat beads rolled down her forehead. She stepped on the brake pedals with full force.

"Come on..." she murmured. In front of them, the end of the runway was approaching rapidly.

Then, finally, the speed fell below 80 knots.

She let the engines run down and used the brakes to slow down the plane to a complete stop, before deactivating the engines and applying the handbrake.

As soon as the turbines stopped, the wings were immediately attacked by the foam cannons of the airport fire brigade trucks.

“ _Good landing,”_ Wittaker complemented her. _“Now stay calm and follow the instructions of the crew...”_

Exhausted, Zoey slumped down in her seat.

"Wow. I don't know about you, I need a cigarette now!"

“Great flying! I really knew you had it in you!” Todd exclaimed while brushing stressfully through his spiky red hair.

“You know I’m expecting amazing hero sex tonight, right?”

“Girl, you get anything you want...”

"Is it over?" Ron asked uncomfortable.

"Wait, one more thing." Zoe activated the intercom.

"This is your captain speaking. Due to a small problem with our engines, we landed at the JFK airport in New York unscheduled. Please stay calm and follow the instructions of the crew. Thank you very much for flying with Dangerous Airlines. Have a nice day!"

 

"Good day, dear viewers, this is Ann Kerton from Big News America speaking, and we have big news indeed. These two young people just rescued flight THX-1138 from Tokyo to New York. What's your name?"

The reporter held out the microphone to the two friends.

"I... uh... am Zoe Dangerous and this is my friend Todd Hazardous..."

"And have you ever flown a plane before?"

"No", Zoe replied, "But the controller was very helpful and I already had experience with the simulator…"

 

Team Possible stood a good distance apart and watched as other news teams gathered around the two.

"You know, I don’t get it. Why do they use it as an emergency exit if it’s way more fun than the normal way?”

“Only you, Ron, can consider an escape slide 'fun'.”

“Also, don't you think you should stand there?"

"Not really, Ron. They did most of the work, so they deserve a little spotlight." She wrapped an arm around his hip and pulled him a little closer.

"Besides, we're still on vacation and I'd rather spend it with you alone than with some reporters. Come on, let's go before someone else discovers us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the latest addition. The next will hopefully be on schedule, which means, in four weeks.


	5. (Bridge over) Troubled Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry. My boss decided that in my last weeks on the job, I didn't need an entire week of vacation. Well, fuck, so there went that opportunity to write. Now I'm getting settled into my new one, having normal weekends again which is really nice for a change, aaand now I realise that you probably have better things to do than listen to me ramble...
> 
> Well, your wish is my command. Have fun with the new chapter, gals and gents.

The wind blew in Kim's face, as she sailed towards the earth. Adjusting the angle of her paraglider, she managed to land gracefully on the rooftop of the abandoned factory building she were aiming for.  
A few seconds later, while she was busy stepping out of the harness Ron landed surprisingly skillfully beside her.  
His parasoil descended down on, ruining his moment of awesome, but without missing a beat he walked out under it.  
"Careful, Ron. Doctor Dementor doesn't have to know that we're hot on his tracks."  
"Ah, relax, KP," he said, opening his gear. "We were as silent as a- Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Walking without looking where was never a good idea as Ron found out currently falling down an AC vent.  
Kim pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. _Sometimes..._  
She sighed and jumped after Ron.

"...aaaaaaaa! Ooph!" Groaning, Ron forced himself up to his feet.  
A few seconds later, Kim landed gracefully beside him.  
"Would you please be quiet?" she hissed. "It's a wonder that his entire entourage doesn't know we're here!"

"I am pleezed to velcome you, Fräulein Possible, in zis humble base of mine!"  
With a superior grin on his face, Doctor Dementor stepped out of the shadows that adored the workshop.  
"You're going down, bucket head!" Ron took immediately a battle stance.  
"Oh, but ve want to avoid unnecessary blood shed, won't ve?" Dementor's gleeful fave took on a dangerous expression. "Your blood, that is!"  
Like on command, a dozen goons stepped out of the aforementioned shadows, fearsome looking rifles at the ready.

"Honestly, aren't we smarter than this?" Ron complained while struggling in the binds that tied them to a supporting beam.  
"We are smarter. You're just not less clumsy," Kim quipped back.  
"Hey!"  
"Vould you pleeze listen to meeee!" shouted a visibly frustrated Dementor.  
"Sorry," answered the twens annoyingly in unison.  
The villain took a few deep breaths. "As I was saying," he struggled to regain his composure, "zis machine will send a powerful shrinking ray to the moon-"  
"Why would you want to shrink the moon?" interrupted Ron.  
"I DON'T WANT TO SHRINK ZE MOON!" Dementor screeched. "And you would know zis if you had listened the first time! Where was I? Ah ja, ze ray will be reflected by ze mirrors NASA was so kind to install during the Apollo missions back to ze earth-"  
"So you want to shrink the earth?"  
"NO! Okay, could someone gag that boy, he is getting on my nerves! As I was saying, the ray will be reflected back to ze earth, where it will hit famous landmarks of my choosing. Unless, of course, the governments pay me handsomely! Ahahahahaha!"  
"Ym nphuh geg uhwuh wph ph!"  
"What did he say?"  
" I think Ron said 'You'll never get away with this'. A sentiment I am inclined to agree with!"  
"But I already did, Fräulein Possible! The ray is fully operational, and I zink a demonstration is in order!"  
He ran over to the controls, maniacally pushing buttons. "Soon, ze Pyramids of Gizeh will be fitting in a suitcase, gnihihi!"  
"Don't worry, KP," Ron whispered, "Rufus will free us!"  
"Ehe, ehe!" Swiftly, the little rodent climbed up his owner's body and started gnawing at the ropes.

Unbeknownst to all of them, two figures clad in black slid down a rope from the open skylight down onto a walkway next to the ray canon.  
"Firing sequence started. Firing in sixty seconds..." the computer announced.  
"See, Fräulein Possible, zere is nozing you can do now!"  
"Maybe she can't, but I do!" claimed a female voice from high above.  
"What-" Doctor Dementor looked up, squinting his eyes. "Who are you?"  
"We are Team Dangerous!" a female voice replied.  
"Never heard of you! Ah, it doesn't matter, you, too, can't stop me!"  
"Not even with this?" The woman held up a small object.  
"What-"  
"A mirror. Tiny, shiny, mine-y." She winced at her ruined taunt.  
Dementor's eyes widened with shock. "Abort the shot!" he yelled. "Abort-"  
"Two, one. Firing."  
"Nooo!"  
The beam arced out of the tesla coil, flaring as it got prematurely recast by Zoe's compact.  
It shot directly back into its point of origin, triggering a devastating chain reaction.  
The giant machine shook as internal explosions tore it apart, sending debris flying everywhere.

The mysterious assailants nodded at each other and then used the initial confusion to rappel from the walkway, one yelling “Lets. Get. Dangerous!” in the process.

The commotion was also used by Team Possible to finally break free of their bonds.  
Hearing the shout, Ron cocked his head. _Where have I heard that before…_ But the recollection of his memory had to wait as he was forced to jump right into the fray to assist his girlfriend.  
Fighting in close quarters, the guards couldn’t use the firearms in fear of hitting their comrades, and together with their allies, as capable as unknown they were, it didn’t take long to subdue the enemy forces.

“You haven’t seen the last of me, Fräulein Possible!” yelled the Doctor as he was pushed into the police car. “You will rue the day you foiled me once again! You hear me, Fräulein Possible? YOU! WILL! RUE IT!”  
When the police finally had disappeared, the four combatants looked at each other.  
“I think a ‘Thank you’ is in order… And an introduction,” said Kim, only a little suspicious.  
“You’re welcome… And of course.” The feminine figure removed her black bike helmet. “Suprise!” smiled Zoe cheerily.  
“Zoe Dangerous?”  
“You remember me! Kim Possible remembered my name, how awesome is that?” she beamed at her companion.  
Todd removed his helmet hastily after it was obvious the masquerade wasn’t any longer necessary. He was visibly relieved to get rid of the constricting object. Sourly, he ran his finger through his hair, his spikes having greatly suffered, trying to reassemble them to something more presentable.  
“Yeah, I do,” Kim answered, wondering why that was such a big deal, the incident happening only a few day before, after all.  
“Not to sound ungrateful, but...”  
“Why are you here?” Ron finished Kim’s sentence.  
“Yeah.”  
“Saving the plane, meeting you… It was life-changing!”, exclaimed Zoe, undeniably happy to tell this story to her role model. “It was so exhilrating! And you get to experience that feeling on a regular basis! So my decision was set: I’m becoming a hero-for-hire, like Kim Possible!”  
“Yeah, but without the hire part...” mumbled Todd.  
“So what’s your deal in this?” inquired Ron equally subdued.  
“I was kinda roped into it. Being a supportive boyfriend and all. Though spending the night sneaking into abandoned buildings to risk getting beaten up certainly isn’t going to become my favourite past time.”  
“I hear you,” nodded Ron understandingly.  
“What do you mean ‘It’s too dangerous’?”  
Zoe’s outcry interrupted their little broment.  
“I think the statement speaks for itself. It simply isn’t safe for people like you to go head first into battle with a super villain.”  
“But you do it all the time!”  
“Yes, but we are experienced in such things!”  
“We gaining experience by the minute, too. We have a website and all. People actually want our help. Just yesterday we fetched a ball for a kid out of a garden.”  
“Yes, and the family’s pitbull wasn’t too happy about losing his new toy.” Todd rubbed his lower back, flinching.  
“Oh, you big baby! He barely touched you!” She turned towards Kim again. “Anyway, that wasn’t our first scuffle and it certainly won’t be our last. You know, I thought you of all people would be more supportive. Todd, we’re going!”  
“Are you sure, Zoe? I mean maybe...”  
“I said, we’re leaving!”  
She briskly walked away. “It’s true,” Zoe muttered under her breath,”You should never meet your heroes.”  
‘Sorry,’ mouthed Todd, helplessly shrugging his shoulders before vanishing into the night, trying to catch up to his girlfriend.

“Weren’t you a little to harsh on her?” asked Ron hesitantly.  
“Don’t you start that, too!” Kim snapped back. “Do you remember what happened to Jim and Tim when they tried to imitate Adrena Lynn? And she was fake! I’m the real deal. I couldn’t stand it if something happened to those kids just because she idolizes me!”  
“Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, KP.” Ron held his hands up defensively.  
Kim took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Ron,” she told him softly. “It’s just… I’m not sure I want that kind of responsibility, being a role model. Not yet anyway...” She gave him a poignant look.  
There are certain things a man just couldn’t misinterpret.  
“You mean that you… that we… that...” His throat suddenly went dry.  
“I would say, in the future it’s certainly a… possibility.” She winked at him.  
And with the mood a little lighter, they too went their way home.

 

 

She had lost. Her laboratory was reduced to rubble, her wonderful creatures on the way to the Mutant Rehabilitation Center and she herself looked out to possibly 20 years high-security detention… Mh, make that 10 with good conduct. Not that it actually mattered, she didn’t plan to stay that long at all.  
“Okay, DNAmy, spill.”  
“What do you mean, Kimmie, dear?” The chubby woman stopped struggling against being bound for a moment, to look back up at her captor.  
“This isn’t your style!” Kim pointed at the small army of chimpanzees, genetically engineered to be more intelligent and obedient.  
“Normally, your goals are more… cuddly.”  
“Not to mention disturbing!” interjected Ron, currently busy to push a particularly stubborn specimen into the transport.  
“Why thank you, my dear.” DNAmy turned to Kim. “A woman has to pay her bills at some time. That” she nodded to the primates, “is just contract work.”  
“And for whom?”  
“Sorry, dear, but in our line of work I pride myself of discretion. Sadly, now none of my buyers would get their lot.” _Not that it matters. You gotta love cash in advance. Perk of being the best in my line of work._  
“So there is more than one?”  
“Why of course. I am a very wanted woman,” she smiled flatteredly.  
“That you are,” Kim agreed, “and the one whose tender got accepted is the custodial judge.”  
“Good one, KP!” laughed Ron. “Ow! Stupid monkey!”  
“Hey, Kim!”  
Sighing, the heroine turned around. “What is it, Zoe?”  
“Todd has finished his investigation. Everything is accounted for, except a group of thirty of those apes.”  
Kim flashed angrily at the scientist. “Who got his shipment, Amy?”  
“I’m sorry, Kimmie, but I’m afraid I’m not going to say anything anymore without my lawyer.” She smiled apologetically. “Don’t take it too hard, darling. I’m sure you stumble across them eventually. After all, how hard is it to find a couple of chimpanzees?” She started roaring as a policeman led her away.

“Well, I think it’s time to part ways, Kim,” Zoe offered a handshake.  
“Yes, I think it is.”Kim gritted her teeth and accepted it only slightly reluctantly.  
“Still a bit frosty how that went down, eh? But don’t worry, you were still useful, even after you-”  
“We were useful!? Without us, you wouldn’t even have found the entrance!”  
“As if you did! The only contribution to ‘finding’ it from you has been your sidekick stumbling around and by sheer luck-”  
“Luck? Why you insolent little-”  
“Ladies, ladies ladies!” Their boyfriends hurried to break up something which could, in their experience, turn nasty very, very quickly. “Let’s not say something we all will regret later.”  
“We’ve got a nice thing going on as long as it lasted-”  
“Everyone helped, some maybe more than others-”  
“But who knows anymore, right, so many things happened, stuff blowing up-"  
“Stuff falling down-”  
“Stuff almost crushing us to death-”  
“So all in all, a fun time for the entire family-”  
“But as one says, all good things-”  
“Must come to an end.”  
“So how about we’re all going home – separately – and calm down a little?”  
“Fine!” The girls turned around angrily and allowed the boys to lead them away.  
“Did you hear what she said about us-”  
“The nerve of that brat-”

 

 

“Okay, here is the plan,” whispered Kim, currently lying in a bush near a road that led to an inconspicuous warehouse. “We wait until he comes out, he drives by, I shoot my grappling hook at his bumper, tie it to a tree and wait till he realises he has nowhere to go.”  
“Good plan, KP,” Ron yawned.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, am I boring you?” Kim asked dangerously sweetly.  
“No, no,” hurried Ron to answer, “It’s just. Why don’t let we handle Team Dangerous this thing? Their website gets more traffic with every day that passes.” He realised his mistake as soon as the words had left his mouth.  
“Because,” Kim hissed, “the informant turned to us. Also, that… girl can’t be everywhere.”  
Ron sighed. It was bad enough when his girlfriend still thought they were reckless children in danger of getting themselves killed. But now that Team Dangerous actually has proven themselves fairly competent, she was practically furious whenever their names got mentioned.  
_Then again_ , he mused, _the press had recently started to call her Kim Possible 2.0. Some less respectable blogs even intoned the first tunes to Kim’s swansong._ Yes, he agreed with a sardonic smirk, if he were in Kim’s place, he would be fuming, too.  
“Hey Kim, it looks like something’s going on. Finally.”

Indeed, the shutter of the warehouse lifted itself noisily.  
“Yo, that baby has some serious power under the hood!” Motor Ed shouted, leaning out the window. “Great job, you two, seriously! Though I didn’t thought you had it in you, seriously!”  
His two mechanics gave him a thumbs up.  
“Now I’m finally break the world record, seriously!” He caressed gently the steering wheel. Last time my attempt was cut short by that babe with the glowy hands. And later the trouble with Red… The car fanatic shook his head. Bitches be crazy. Seriously!  
He revved the engine.  
“Put the pedal to the metal!”  
With skidding tires, the car figuratively flew through the door.  
“Woooooohoooo-”  
A terrible crunch cut Motor Ed’s holler short, followed by a bloodcurdling screech as the chassis dragged across the tarmac. Without wheels.  
Furious, Motor Ed stepped out of the wreck. “What the hell happened?” Seriously!”  
“Yo, Motor Ed!” The two mechanics ran towards him.  
“Looks like you got a few screws loose.”  
“Yeeeeah!” wailed one of them.

“Oh no.” Kim turned around in her hiding spot. “Please don’t let it...” Not again!  
“Kim,” Ron who watched raptly shook her shoulder. “You won’t believe what is happening! Motor Ed tried to run away. He’s caught himself a spanner between the legs!”  
The warm summer air carried the words of the mechanics loud and clear over to them. “Looks like you’ve got a spanner in the works!” “Yeeeah!”  
“Now police has arrived! Wait, the two dudes are removing their helmets… Hey Kim, it’s Zoe and Todd! I’m going to say hi-” He started to stand up.  
Kim grabbed his wrist and pulled him forcefully down. “You will do nothing of the sort!” She gave him a sour look. “We go quietly. We were never here, understood?”  
Ron nodded his head. Was it him, or was there a slight hint of dejectedness in her voice?

 

 

“Thanks for the awesome cookies, Mrs. Doubtfire!” complimented Ron the stout elderly woman while munching on said treats.  
“Oh, that is the least I can do for you. It is so rare these days that two lovely young people turn up to help an old lady rescuing her poor little kitty out of a tree.”  
Said ‘Kitty’ was in Kim’s mind a ferocious beast, but after she managed to wrestle an arm around its body, directly under the pits of its forelimbs, all it could do was hiss in annoyance that its taste of freedom was so cruelly cut short.  
When was the last time I had a mission like that? Kim wondered as she handed the cat to Mrs. Doubtfire. And now these are the only ones that turn up. _And even those get rarer by the minute..._  
Now that Kim gained one copy cat (pun unintended), several more had popped up. Thankfully, these secondary ones only siphoned these neighbourly courtesies, but still, it bugged her.

 

 

  
_“… And that is how Team Dangerous managed to save the latest collection of France’s most famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste from the vengeance of Maude Couture!”_  
“Gaaaah!” Kim’s frustration could not be withheld.  
Ron sat himself beside her on the couch. Carefully, he took the remote from her.  
_“In other news, the technological mastermind who wiped several bank accounts of some of our wealthiest citizens clean is still at large-”_  
Ron shut off the TV. “You really shouldn’t watch the news if they aggravate you so much.”  
Kim pulled her knees against her chest. “Stupid Zoe with her stupid website and her stupid missions...” she sulked.  
Ron leaned her back against him, lovingly caressing her hair. “Shouldn’t you be happy that you finally can catch a break? It’s not that they cause any trouble. They get the job _done_.”  
“I know.” She sighed “It’s just...”  
“You miss it. Not necessarily the fighting but being wanted.”  
“Yes.”  
“All good things come eventually to an end, KP. And of all the possibilities, that is one of the better ones, I reckon.”  
“I know. But what now?”  
“Now?” He pulled her into his lap, so she was sitting between his legs. “Now all we can do is enjoying quiet evenings and reminiscing fond memories.”  
Ron kissed her sweet spot behind the ear. “Like, remember the last time we did this?” he throatily whispered in her ear while sliding one hand beneath her shirt.  
“Roon,” Kim whined, “I’m angry-”  
“That’s exactly why I’m doing this...” He shoved the other hand inside her pants, cupping her sex. “So, do you remember?”  
“Yesss,” she hissed arousedly as he stroked her wettening slit with his middle finger.  
“And what happened?”  
“We… we were just getting started,” she recounted, her growing excitement making it harder to form coherent sentences, “When my parents suddenly came home, you yanked your hands from my body, stayed a little while and then took your exit.”  
“Tell me what you did that night...” He pushed one finger shallowly into her, touching her clit ever so slightly.  
“I… Rooon,” Kim mewled both aroused and ashamed, “Do I have to?”  
“You told me once already...”  
“Okay. I,” she took a shuddering breath as his fingers touched the sensitive rims of her inner lips, “After I went to bed, I… I touched myself...”  
“Touched?” pressed Ron the issue, smirking.  
“I masturbated rampantly, okay? I diddled my little clit so often it hurt the entire next morning! I plunged my fingers into my peach, but no matter how far I pushed them, no matter how many times I came, it wasn’t enough. My pussy didn’t want my ol’ fingers, it wanted your throbbing cock! I wanted you, but you weren’t there with me!”  
“And what happened the next day?”  
“I...” Kim blushed heavily. “I jumped your bones in the evening!”  
“And?”  
“I rode you! I threw you on the bed, ripped the clothes from our bodies and f-fucked you until I couldn’t keep going anymore! Happy now?”  
“Mhm. I couldn’t have described our first time any better. Certainly wasn’t what I’ve been expecting though, being used like that...”  
“Shut it!” Kim tried to swat at him. “It was the heat of the moment! The next day was the real first… The first time we made love.” she mumbled.  
Ron kissed her temple. “You’re such a romantic.” He pulled his hands out of her pants and from under her shirt.  
“What-”  
“That’s what happened last time,” he explained innocently.  
“Rooon-” She glared at him threateningly.  
“But… aren’t you curious what would’ve happened in your room if your parents hadn’t shown up?”  
Kim was never faster out of his lap. She ran to their bedroom, hurriedly getting rid of her clothes in the process.  
Ron grinned wildly. _It’s good being wanted…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, a special thanks to Nautiscarader who was so kind to proof read that chapter. So all complaints can go to him.  
> I'm just kidding, he's awesome!  
> Also, thank you all for still following me, though my updates were kinda... unreliable.


	6. Rising Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter right away, hope that makes up for the delay ;-)

Ron was right behind her. He cocked his head in amusement as Kim hopped on one foot to step hurriedly out of her thong. Her firm butt cheeks slightly jiggled in the process, much to his enjoyment.

As soon as she'd reached their room, she dove into the bed. She turned around, kneeling on the mattress.

"Ron," the redhead whined, placing her hands between her thighs on the sheets, pushing her breasts together in a, she hoped, enticing manner. "I need you so badly!"

The boy wriggled quickly out of his own clothes, but walked deliberately slowly up to her, now only wearing a smug grin.

"Impatient, are we?"

Kim kissed him, partly because she was so desperate for any touch he offered and for a much greater part to wipe that insufferable yet totally justified expression off his face.

"Ah, ah, ah," he teased against her lips, preventing her hands from reaching his cock by grabbing her wrists. "Not yet."

He stroked her thighs, gently but deliberately, until she was positively dripping with anticipation.

"Rooooooon!" What started as a reprimand turned into an excited wail as he tickled her vulva, his fingertips ever so slightly slipping inside.

"How badly do you want to come?" He breathed huskily into her ear.

“So, so bad, pleeeease,” Kim whimpered, grasping at his arms, trying to keep herself steady while forbidding her thighs to close. She basically fell into him as his fingers found their way inside of her and teased her opening.

 His cruel denial earlier, coupled with his nimble fingers giving dotting attention to both her vagina and her throbbing clit, meant that Kim nearly came the second he started, humping her sex needily into his hand. She buried her face into Ron’s shoulder as he intently rubbed his fingers against her. She mewled tiny little sobs, not caring how horny she sounded, already so close to the edge that she was surprised at how she teetered on the brink for a few delirious moments.

Finally, she couldn't hold back any longer, and she let him push her over the edge, making her climax known with short, passionate cries.

As much as she wanted to experience it again, she managed to pull his hand out of her, too raw to endure its touch a second longer.

 But Ron had other ideas. Teasingly, almost accidentally, his knuckles brushed against her folds, one dragging agonizingly slowly across her pearl.

"Poor baby," he cooed deceptively compassionate when he heard her surprised yelp mixed with pain and pleasure. "Are you sensitive? "

"Mhm," was all she could whimper. Her body still trembled through the aftershocks, and she allowed herself to fall back.

Kim looked back up and immediately let her head hit the pillow again, staring intently at the ceiling.

Ron knelt between her and simply watched, enraptured by the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to capture her breath. She couldn't look at him when he did that; staring at her like the mere view of her naked body, her bust and crotch in particular, was the most fascinating thing in the world. At these moments, there was something hungry in his eyes that made her feel highly vulnerable. When he looked at her like that, the normalcy of presenting her bare body to him that had developed over the months they had been intimate just evaporated and she felt so _naked_.

And yet, Kim never had the strength to cover her self up; because she not so secretly liked it. She enjoyed the pang of shame and embarrassment that flushed her cheeks right now and, the ultimate contradiction, the sense of pride that left her pussy drooling with her juices. _Nobody could capture his gaze like that. Nobody but me._

"They're so cute." Her chest jerked as he circled her swollen areolae with his fingertips, causing her tits to slightly wobble.

She sobbed, aroused and slightly ashamed by his words. In her mind, there was nothing remotely cute about her breasts. Not anymore.

In the last months of her puberty, her blessings had experienced a final growth spurt. She always had felt a bit lacking in that regard compared to Bonnie, or let's say Tara, so she hadn't been sure initially if that development was boon or bane.

Thankfully, her boobs retained their general perky shape and firmness, but her bust grew until it had reached at least the size of that of her mom. Stupid impeccable Possible genes.

The feeling that had been most prevalent was that of annoyance, because she had to exchange almost her entire wardrobe.

Furthermore, her puffy nipples, not exactly subtle before, only added to the pointedness of her round, cone-shaped breasts, making them even more noticeable unless she contained them in one of the thicker bras.

However, she refused to change her style, her body being nothing to be more ashamed of than before in her opinion; she wore, and much to Ron's delight, similarly figure-fitting clothes as before.

Not that the slight bobbing that was constantly going on wasn't enough to entice male (and some female) eyes. Especially at the seaside.

Kim was confident enough to ignore it most of the time but if the leering and hollering there reached a certain point, she pulled Ron into a crushing hug, rubbing her scantily clad body against him.Then she would rob him of his breath with a passionate, open-mouthed kiss, so that anyone who watched her understood that they had no chance in hell to see her bare, to feel or taste her smooth skin, only Ron.

That she would subsequently lead him to a secluded area of beach to take care of his resulting erection like nature intended was only a minor footnote.

Said boyfriend, once her development had been clear for him to see, had taken it in good stride and had offered some solutions of his own to make her more comfortable with her bodily changes.

Not surprisingly, as a result Kim had to almost force him over the course of bout a month to also pay attention to other parts of her body until his desires normalized again. Not that she had particularly minded...

A sudden loss of physical contact yanked her out of her reverie. Curious what had brought the sudden change in his ministrations, she looked down between her pointy mountains.

Ron lifted one of her legs to his mouth,trailing kisses from her ankle downwards. Her leg twitched under the tickiling touches of his lips, but his grip stayed strong, leaving her helplessly stretched out. Just as he almost reached her groin he skipped from thigh to thigh, occassionaly breathing hot moist air at her glistening lips, making her entire body shiver in response. Ron kissed and nipped up her other leg in an obvious yet effective attempt to drive her mad with need. She moaned throatily as he finally dragged his hot, slimy tongue across her entire sex, making her toes curl in excitement.

His eyes captured her gaze as he lapped softly at her mons, flattening the soft down covering it in the process. "You taste wonderful," he all but growled.

He spread her thighs widely, making good use of her flexibility she had retained thanks to yoga classes, until her weeping, swollen vulva was completely at his mercy.

She threw her head back once again when his tongue slid over and into her sex. She was so wet already and he couldn't help but dive right in.

He licked with the flat of his tongue, the muscle almost wide enough to cover her entire vulva with one pass. Ron smiled against her wet flesh as Kim began to moan softly.

When a flick of his tongue caused her to gasp he repeated it. When he circled her clit and she clenched her thighs so hard he had to forcefully hold them down, he teased it some more. And when he locked his lips around and slurped at the tender pearl, she responded by grabbing his hair so tight it hurt and pushing his mouth into her sex. Her abs clenched as her hips started to tremble. Ron added a few fingers to the mix, not necessarily to penetrate her slick hole but to tease her dewy, hot folds; determined to make her orgasm. Kim’s whole body started to quake and her mouth opened in a silent scream. He tightened his grip on her hips to hold her down.

She was so beautiful when she came. Her eyes met his for a moment, a heated stare that ended when she threw her head back, her scream no longer a silent one.

The young man had to dig his fingers slightly into her strained muscles to keep her still when she arched off the bed with jerking movements. Kim's hips slowed as she came down and Ron extended her pleasure by lavishing her quivering quim and thighs with teasing licks of his tongue, deliberately avoiding her clit.

"No, please, no more..." Kim whimpered, but Ron ignored her, grinning.

 

The first time she had voiced her objection like this, he actually had followed her command like he had burned himself, wanting to hurt her the last thing on his mind.

But when he did that, he was met with a flabbergasted look of his love and she'd asked him why he had stopped, if her taste hadn’t been to his liking or something.

At his answer that she had told him to, she had simply smiled, replying meekly "But... I didn't actually want you to..."

And so Kim Possible had told him, furiously blushing along the way, how things were: when she was like that, all sensitive from an orgasm that she had reached without actual penetration from his cock, and he kept going, she would eventually sometimes object.

But it was only her mind, that was voicing its complaint, her body wanted to keep going. Or maybe it was her mind that wanted to bask again in that bliss, her body to overwhelmed to go again. Anyway, point being, she wanted him to continue in this instances, no matter what she was saying.

Because to his utter shame, he later learned the difference to when she really had enough. On only a handful of occasions, but still, his lust had gotten the better of him and he had continued to fondle her sore spots.

Kim's sharp "Stop it!", together with the cold steel in her voice, had worked like a bucket of ice water on his libido and the next five minutes he had been more than sorry about it, pulling her in a warm embrace, kissing her lovingly to ensure she didn’t even contemplate that he would be only interested in her body, asking her profusely for forgiveness for his transgression until he was in her good books again.

Although he knew she hadn't really been cross with him at those moments, he still felt that he should've treated her more considerately.

 

But when her voice was all soft and meek like at the moment, it was his cue to continue, to force her to orgasm after orgasm until she literally crawled away from him or his jaw fell of.

 

Ron looked up at her. Kim's eyes were closed and her body twitched in aftershock. But he wanted her cum harder. He wanted her to be at the brink of consciousness, her frustrations washed away by pure bliss.

The redhead tossed her head from side to side when, despite the attention given to her sex, her lover simply depraved her clit from any stimuli aside the occasional brush of a finger tip to help keeping it moist.  Kim thought she would go crazy as her peak remained on the tips of her fingers.

Kim cried out, the soreness of her already reached orgasm and the hot pulse of her aftershocks combining with Ron's renewed caresses into something truly magical. She slapped her hands above her face in embarrassment as the noises of his loving reached her brain. Her quim tended to imitate a broken hydrant during climax, and Ron was sometimes a bit of a messy eater. _Why does he have to bring that particular trait to our sex life?_

But hearing him slurp and munch and sloppily lick at her sex told her how much he enjoyed doing this to – _for_ – her and there was it again, that sense of pride in her body…

"Ron..." she panted.

The teen pulled back, licking his lips in relish. "Yes?" His tongue circled her throbbing bud cruelly close, the small pearl almost painfully engorged from her arousal.

“No… no more… please… have mercy...”

Ron only smirked smugly at her. "I don’t think so. You were pretty high-strung before, I just want you to be able to fully relax.”

Despite her previous lamentations, Kim instantlyreacted with an ecstatic squeal when he bowed down to finally give her clit what it had wished for, hands grabbing fistfuls of sheets. Her stomach clenched anew as she rode through the inevitable peak, her pussy flooding his mouth with another gush of her juices.

Ron himself was in heaven. Eating his girlfriend out was his third, maybe second favourite thing to do with her. He enjoyed bringing her to climax in any way, the feel of her heated flesh on his tongue, listening to her sweet screams of pleasure. And her taste was simply addicting.

He licked her tender inner folds, teased her twitching, gaping entrance with just the tips of his fingers and when he flicked his tongue across her clit, he was rewarded with another high-pitched cry as she reached another peak; he'd lost count of how many.

But his painfully erect cock demanded gradually attention and when his lovely redheaded goddess voiced exactly that wish, he knew it was time to up the ante.

He just wanted to get up, when Kim snagged his wrist.

"Stay..."

"But Kim, the condoms-"

"Don't... care..." she breathed weakly.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. With Kim on the pill, they were already only additional protection.And who was he to deny her that request?

She was impossibly hot and moist when he slid his tip inside her, the swollen entrance of her love canal already griping him oh so slightly. Her hands pressed against his chest when he leaned over her.

 

"W-wait... Ron, I-I need a... Oooh my God I'm still sensitiaaaaaaiihhh!" Her pussy fluttered aginst him heavenly. Ron took her hands in his own and pinned them against the pillow above her head but stilled himself until she had calmed down. He waited until she looked at him foggy-brained before he pulled out and slid back in slowly.

Her moan was music to his ears, her eyes rolling back. Ron kept his pace slow, leaning down to nip and nibble her jawline, sucking occasionally at that tender spot behind her ear. Kim was a very assertive and vocal girl in the sack and he was determined to coax out every delicious sound he could. Long, slow thrusts from tip to base were always a good way to accomplish that.

She struggled against the hold he had on her wrists. Grinning, he loosened his grip on one, the freed hand immediately joining their coupling. She spread her heated swollen lips, giving him an obscene view at how her delicate pink-red flesh was parted by his hard shaft.

Ron couldn't help but increasing the speed of his thrusts at her sordid behaviour.

"Please take me, babe!" Kim cried out. She started to quake, the hot walls of her vagina flexing around him when she came again with his name on her lips.

The sight of her trembling and feverishly bucking nearly triggered his own climax, but he clenched his jaws and willed himself to calm down. Ron pulled out almost entirely, earning himself a complaining whine from the girl beneath him, and took a few measured breaths to keep his impending orgasm at bay.

When her eyes finally fluttered open she looked at him with an almost worried expression.

To Kim, being teased with tongue and fingers around her vulva, experiencing multiple orgasms in the process, was entirely different than her vagina cuming stuffed with Ron's very filling cock. She knew she couldn't handle much more before he had to leave, before the pain could overwhelm the pleasure as it had happened a few times in the past.

But this night had been too amazing, there was no way she would let it end that way. Fiery emeralds focused on her lover. "Ron. I want you. Please don't hold back." She stared at him pleadingly, her eyes wide, ears and cheeks burning, and biting her lower lip sensually. Ron nearly lost it then and there. If he couldn’t even resist her puppy dog eyes, how could he hope to withstand that?

Sensing his resolve waning, she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him down onto her. "I want you to b-breed me. Take me and cum inside me." Her long legs embraced his hips, while her heels dug into his lower back, pushing him forcefully into her searing heat. "Fill me up to the brink. Flood my womb until it has no other choice than to get impregnanted. I know you want to, so pleeease…"

Ron took her with hard, shallow thrusts, the powerful scissors of her thighs not allowing him to pull out much more.

Kim cried out softly, but Ron quickly captured her lips in a heated kiss as his pace increased.

Her proud breasts were squashed against his chest, the rubbing setting her entire body alight with one final blaze of lust.

She mewled and whimpered into his mouth with each thrust until she couldn't take it anymore.

She broke the kiss and buried her face in his shoulder in a futile attempt to muffle her screams of release.

She was just glad that Monique was out on the town, snide remarks about her performance wasn’t her favourite thing in the morning.

Her legs tightened around him when she came, squeezing him tight enough that he could do little more than rock against her.

It didn’t matter, his cock was literally being milked by her wildly clenching love tunnel which was more than enough to drive him to the edge. She squealed when he erupted inside of her, the waves of her orgasm stirred again by the feeling of him shooting ropes after ropes of thick seed into her womb.

Ron felt like his cum was forced out of him by her tight passage, bucking into her almost against his will.

He groaned when she softly whispered into his ear. "That's it Ron... Give me every drop. Make my belly swollen with our child"; her words coaxing another thick spurt of semen.

When came to his senses again,Kim was lovingly stroking the back of his head, cooing sweet nothings into his ear, easing him through the final throbbs of his cock while her muscles still kept lightly clenching around him in response.

When he finally tried to get up, she strengthened the hold her arms and thighs had on him, despite her protesting muscles.

“No. Stay.” Her voice was weak, she tethered on the edge of sleep, but her resolve was clear as day.

Ron didn’t even try to put up a fight. He slung his arms around her torso, one hand just above her ribcage, the fingertips _just_ reaching the base of her breast, while the other cupped her firm ass.

"You're a good man, Ron, giving your girlfriend so much of what she craved."

"Kim... you... you aren't..." Ron tried to ask, only a little worried.

"No... I wouldn't do that to you. Believe me, when... if I want it for real, we will have a long talk about it. I'm not going to pressure you into anything, it is your decision as well as mine.

Kim snuggled even closer to him, being held like that one of her favourite positions to enjoy the afterglow.

“But it was exciting, wasn't it? I'll bet you'd fantasized about me being pregnant with your child before, about my breast growing bigger, heavier, swelling with milk..." She murmured sensually into his ear.

Ron could only nod weakly, a pang of embarrassement flushing his cheeks.

Kim chuckled. "You know, not many women would take kindly to her boyfriend literally triyng to fuck the anger out of them.”

“I didn’t. I just helped my girlfriend to vent her frustration.”

“By making her almost pass out from climaxing.”

“Yes...”, he admitted sheepishly.

“Thank you.” Kim kissed his ear.

“Love you, KP.”

“Love you too.”

The exertions of the night finally taking their toll on him, the young lovers dozed off.

They were fast asleep before Ron’s cock was even fully limp, and when it slipped out, a small trickle of his cum followed, marking Kim as his.

 

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure sat in a tree across the street, having watched them the entire evening since they had come home; its eyes never leaving them...

 

 

 

“Ouch!” Doctor Drakken landed rather harshly on the mat, trying to recover from the shoulder throw his opponent had helped him to.

“C’mon, Doctor D, that has to go faster!” His second-in-command stood a few meters away and waited impatiently for him to rise back to his feet. “Every second lying down is a second the enemy has a chance to land another attack!”

Grumbling he stood up, dusting himself exaggeratedly.

Wasn’t the job of her to keep him from harm? And yet he stood here trying to learn some ‘simple self-defence techniques’ as she’d put. For situation when she was otherwise occupied. Yeah right, in his opinion it was just an opportunity to kick him around in the ring…

“Okay, next round!”

Shego lunged at him, throwing a right swing. To his amazement, he was able to block it with his left. _Maybe I am getting better at this…_

They exchanged a couple of blows, she blocking his, he blocking hers, moving back and forth like in a dance.

The Shego suddenly fell backwards, landing on her hands and her shins swiping his legs from under him.

He landed hard on his back. _Maybe not so much…_

This time, Shego helped him up. “That was a little better, Doktor D. Have you been training?”

“Oh har, har, Shego,” he replied sourly, though he couldn’t deny a certain satisfaction at her words.

The watch on her wrist beeped. “I better get going, after all I have to steal the thing-a-ma-jig for you.”

“It’s called a PHAG, Shego. Short for Portable-”

“Yeah, what ever,” she cut him short. “Unless there is no change to the general layout, I’m not interested.”

“Very well, then,” the Doktor replied, a bit miffed. He hated it when she interrupted his explanations. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” She nodded politely.

She turned around and he wistfully watched her leave, There was so much he could tell her, so much he _should_ tell her. But that wasn’t his way and she would’ve understood…

Then she was gone, and so was the moment.

 

 

After the fiasco at the bank, she didn't take any risks. This time, they wouldn't even know she had been there.

A formal, but subtly a little too revealing business outfit, together with a flashy smile opened her the doors to the labs of ACME, Inc. Her faked credentials held up, especially since the guards were too busy checking her long legs and her ass out.

"Thank you very much." She said sweetly to a guard who all but drooled into her cleavage. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but the papers silly me has forgotten are too important to be left lying around."

"No problem, Miss. All part of our job."

He held the security door for her.

"I'll be here to let you out once you've finished."

"Thank you," she repeated, "I'll make sure that you're willingness to help will be noted in your next evaluation."

Y _ep, still got it_ , she thought proudly.

She smoothed her skirt and corrected slightly the placement of her bra before she made a beeline to her target's lab.

 

The reinforced steel door would've deterred a normal thief, but she was anything but normal. Shego looked around briefly, finding the hallway deserted, and pointed one of her perfectly manicured fingers at the high-security keyhole.

A thin, controlled beam of her glow simply melted the lock away. _High-security my gorgeous ass..._

 

The room was pitch black, even the blinds were closed shut. Shego flipped a light switch. Dozens of neon lamps flickered to life.

The device rested in a briefcase on a table in the middle of the room.

She walked over it, simply not believing her good fortune. They presented it to her on a silver plate...

Just as she had closed the briefcase, the lights died and a spotlight shone at a spot on the balustrade above her.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little thief," a female voice she didn't recognize taunted.

“What!?” She looked up and saw two figures clad in black standing on the balcony.

“Prepare for trouble!”

“Make it double!”

“Who are you?” Shego asked incredulously. Great, another team of hero wannabes that she had to deal with…

The girl jumped in front of her. “Zoey!”

Her partner landed beside her. “Todd!”

“We’re Team Dangerous and we fight for what’s right!”

“Surrender now-”

“-or prepare to fight!”

Shego was flabbergasted. “Right.” She deadpanned.

Time to teach them whoever they were a lesson. She would show them how potentially deadly it was to cross Shego’s path. She flung a fiery bolt at the girl who flipped to the side. Another targeted the boy, but he let himself fall back, for it to miss.

She homed in on him, firing a barrage of shots which he evaded by rolling quickly away sideways.

The villainess started to grow impatient, throwing fistfuls of lightning left and right, groaning in frustration when she failed to hit.

Soon, the room was set alit with small smouldering fires wherever her blasts had landed.

"Some heroes you are!" She tried to taunt them, trembling; the rabid use of her powers already taking its toll. "You haven't even touched me yet!"

"Oh, we don't need to, darling." Zoe explained. "Only distracting was the deal."

Now that the commotion of the fight had calmed down, Shego heard the sirens loud and clear. _Dammit,_ _not again_!

She looked around.

"Searching for this?" Zoe held up the briefcase.

"Give it to me or you die!" Shego growled, her patience finally worn down.

"Maybe if you beg a little..."

With a furious roar, Shego fired a last straight at the girl's head.

That proved to be a mistake.

Zoe moved her hand quickly and let the briefcase protect her.

It did exactly that.

Unfortunately for Shego, it failed to do the same thing for its content.

In utter shock, she had to watch helplessly as the charred remains of the PHAG rained onto the floor.

The howling sirens managed to rip her out of her frozen state.

For a split second she thought about finishing her opponents for good, but ultimately she valued her freedom over revenge. _Maybe at a later time..._

She ran towards a window, blasted it open and prayed that she picked the one with her hovercraft parked beneath as she jumped outside.

 

Zoe and Todd were watching her leave, not even trying to hinder her escape.

"Mission accomplished." She smirked.

"Yeah, about that." Todd walked to her side. "This isn't really _us_ , Zoe, and you know that."

"We got paid quite handsomely for that one, didn't we?" his girlfriend shot back.

"Yes, but shouldn't we..." He sighed. "Just how long do you plan on keeping this little squabble with Kim Possible going?"

"As long as it amuses me."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the whole-"

"It won't," she cut him off. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"I do. You know I do..."

 

Shego fumed. How could this happen a second time? Was she loosing her touch?

But her anger was replaced with dread, as she thought about the possible fallout. This time she would have to do more than just affirm her loyality...

Her hands trembled only slightly, as she entered the coordinates of the island.

 

She sensed the tension in the air as soon as she stepped into the base. By she time reached the control room, she was ready to jump at shadows.

As the doors slid open, the idle chatting that had been going on stopped. Only the machinery kept on humming monotonously.

Although each mook stared at his work station, it felt like every pair of eyes was resting on her.

Doktor Drakken was standing on the observation deck, watching her entrance silently.

"I told you she would return empty-handed," a cold voice sneered. A second later, a man clad in dark grey combat armour, which resembled oddly that of a Roman Centurion, stepped out of Drakken’s shadow.

"Perhaps the great and powerful Shego is getting old."

Shego ignored the snide remark and kept her eyes trained on Drakken. _He had warned her. He_ _ **had**_ _warned her..._

"Doctor D, that can't be-" Her plea dried in her throat as her gaze met his.

"This is Centurion."

_Of course he is._

"His application came only days after the disaster with the bank. I’m sorry, Shego."

She believed him.

Then Drakken took a step back, and a death sentence couldn't have been clearer.

From now on it was only between her and the newcomer.

Her would-be replacement stepped down to her level, with tauntingly measured steps. His face was hidden by a reflecting silver plate in front of his helmet, but she somehow knew, judging by his posture, that he wore an insufferable smug grin.

That was how it always worked, wasn't it? She was exhausted, tired and her confidence could use a three week stay at a spa, and exactly then someone challenged her position.

But she would beat this twerp to a pulp and then everyone would know that defeated Shego was pissed off Shego, and that no one would like to trigger pissed off Shego even more...

She looked around, and now everyone was watching blatantly. Though she doubted that many of them wished her luck. Not that their affection automatically went out to the new guy.

They just looked out to an exciting fight, and if it so happened that their former and/or next boss got beaten up badly, all the better.

Well, she would give them a good show...

 

As soon as he was almost in reach, she jumped back high in the air, firing a flurry of green plasma at her foe.

He went into the splits gracefully, dropped to the side, rolled up and sprang to his feet again.

She landed and, re-evaluating her tactic, struck a second time.

She had hoped to end this quickly, but by now, it had gotten harder and harder to focus her power.

Through sheer willpower, she forced herself to keep going, flinging powerful balls of energy at him, but her challenger evaded them effortlessly, too.

Then it was his turn, and Shego was truly baffled for one second.

He charged right at her; nobody in his right mind would go mano e mano with her, with the single exception of Possible.

This moment was all her opponent needed to close the few steps he had been vulnerable to a pre-emptive counter.

But now he was all in her face, fast though heavy punches raining down on her.

Shego succeeded in deflecting most of them and answering with some of her own.

Soon the pair was at each other like there was no tomorrow, exchanging jabs, kicks and punches wherever the opportunity presented itself.

It went back and forth, like a more skillful imitation of her sparring session with the Doctor, though at a much higher stake.

She landed a hard kick to his shin, but the man didn't even flinch.

Using her moment of unbalance, he countered with a jab at her throat.

When she desperately tried to block it, he dropped the feint and his real attack, a kick in the gut, robbed Shego of her breath.

The following punch to the chest and the heel-kick in the hollow of her knees just served to finish her off.

She fell to her knees, lungs burning, her body beaten. Shego fought to stay conscious.

Her rival stepped behind her, brandishing a sword he had drawn from somewhere. _Fitting..._

He grabbed her hair, pulled her head back up, so she was forced to look at Drakken.

She knew what was going happen.

But she would not beg for her life, She lost; she would face her end with dignity.

Her former boss still simply stood there, silently watching. Was she angry at him?

 _No. He_ _Just_ _looked out for himself. Only normal._

She'd always known that this day would eventually come. Not many villains lived to old age, most simply didn't recognize that their career was over until it was too late.

She only had two regrets: to never have actually triumphed over Kimmie; and to have forced the good Doctor to seal her fate.

Shego closed her eyes.

_We had some fun times..._

A smile crept on her lips despite the cold steel at her throat.

_And now it's over..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Don't be shy, please leave a Kudos or a review, it costs nothing but a minute of your time and it makes me happy. After all, that's all the reward I get out of this ;-)  
> Have a nice day :-)


End file.
